Blake's BAD-boy dad
by The Swordslinger
Summary: CANCELED. Read chapter 5 for info.
1. Protective fox

I OWN NOTHING

Due to some personal issues as well as RWBY's plot for the fourth and fifth seasons, I've had this idea nibbling at the back of my mind.

 **IMPORTANT** : Check out "A Mad Dog in Vale" by Mugiwara N0 Luffy. I usually don't promote writers I don't - or barely - know, but his stuff's way better than mine.

 **XXXXXX**

"AH!"

Running down the streets of Menagerie, a young pair of ten years old girls gasped when they bumped into a pair of oafish looking Faunus. One possessed the ears of a hippo and had a massive body, clearly an older youth by a couple of years, the other was more of a wiry thin and rail like weasel Faunus, with the claws, teeth, and whiskers to match his appearance.

"Heheh…lookie here, we got ourselves a pair o' the damn nobility. You smug rich pricks think you're hot shit, just like the stinkin' humans, just because you've got more cash to throw around and have the best places to live, right?" The weasel Faunus asked a terrified girl, who had short black hair, feline ears, and yellow eyes. Her companion had more violet colored hair and pale white eyes, matching ears as well as a cat's tail.

"N-no, we don't think we-we're a-anyt-thing s-special…" the shy looking girl said, looking down as her tail went limp.

Her companion growled and flashed her claws out, "Leave me and Hina alone! We didn't do anything to you!" Then, she was lifted by the hippo Faunus, who dangled her in the air dangerously.

"Aw shaddup runt! Your families might be rich and part of the White Fang, but you're just pathetic little weak girls! We'll-" A flash of yellow, and he was holding nothing but air and an outline of a girl. Spinning about, he and his companion growled at what they saw. A blond youth wearing a fox head mask. The kid, a year or two older than the girls, lifted it up, revealing whisker-like scars on his cheeks, deep blue eyes, and tan skin.

The foxy boy, who surprisingly was human, gave the amazed black-haired Faunus girl a cheeky grin, "Hey, name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm just a human who wants to live among you guys…heh, cheesy right?" He teased her, growing serious as he sat her down out of the bridal carry he had her in, "But to me, the one thing I can't stand more than anything else…are people who'd bully anyone just to make themselves feel better."

"What would a piece of crap human orphan know!? Your mom and dad died and dumped you on Old Monkey Sarutobi as a last request! You're not even one of us!" the weasel Faunus spat.

Naruto dusted off his hands, "Hey, don't you ever talk crud about the old fart. He's the guy who thought be how to beat jerks like you up!"

"You think you can just win!?" the hippo Faunus growled.

He put his fox mask back on, gesturing for them to come at him, "C'mon… Just try it! I'll knock both you jackasses clear on your backs!" he dramatically hooked his thumb to his face, "I'm the legend that's gonna beat your asses and destroy that stupid mentality that humans and Faunus can't be buds!"

As he gave his piece, he charged at the two large bullies and jumped right when he was closest to the weasel. Said bully yelped when seeing the boy simply appear before him in a blur. He was curled into a ball, knees up on his chest for a powerful drop-kick. Both girls gaped when the larger Faunus was knocked into his friend, knocking both flat on their asses. The boy fell on the ground due to his rushed strategy but got up fast.

"Grr, you're dead meat!" the weasel boy growled and reached back for a weapon, a simple dagger. His partner brought up his fists.

However, Naruto got into a practiced taijutsu stance, "Sorry, I'm not dying." He grinned widely, "I'm gonna make all Faunus acknowledge me! I will be the man to change this world!" he charged yet again, and slid to the side to dodge a stab, grabbed the arm, and brought his knee against the weasel's elbow, cracking it loudly.

"Gah! You little...!" his words started to die on his throat. Before his friend could arrive to help, Naruto kicked his shin, tripping the weasel as he brought up his feet with sloppy yet still trained dexterity. As soon as his other opponent got close, the blond stomped the smaller of the bullies' faces when he fell flat on his back. Reacting quickly, he turned to the hippo and noted he was trying to tackle him from behind.

Swiftly, he spun around to smash his face with his elbow. With his strength and the bigger Faunus' combined, the biggest of the bullies fell hard on the ground nursing a bloody nose, "Naruto!" and it was then that a cold bucket of water from reality froze him. Turning, he saw an elder monkey Faunus with a balding head, a very short stature, a white robe, and a scowl approach him.

"W-Wait, I can explain it!" he blurted while putting on his mask.

"I saw everything, but violence should never be the first answer!" the monkey said seriously, "Doing this will make the others try to point fingers at you for-"

"Come on, I kept these two safe and you know it!"

"And they will too!" he took a moment to sigh deeply, "I...will try to convince them otherwise. That old Khan is not going to let it go."

"Tch...damn geezer..." the boy mumbled, "His daughter Sienna's real cute, but he's quite an asshole."

"Naruto, language!" the monkey said.

Squinting his eyes under his mask in a way that made him more foxlike, the boy said, "But you and old fart Belladonna use that word to talk about him. Even Ghira uses it and he is not that much older than me." his words had the older man sighing deeply and rubbing his face.

"They are still friends of mine. A stubborn one Khan may be, but he worries for the Faunus. It'd do you well to-"

"E-Excuse me..." both turned to the girls, the blue-haired one speaking.

"Thank you!" the two said in unison, bowing before leaving with small blushes.

The old monkey saw it and grinned while Naruto chuckled nervously, "Ah, shucks, now I feel all mushy... Well, I think it was worthy, old fart."

"Heh...seems so." A soft smile spread on the elder's face.

 **25 years later**

"Yes! What could be better than Team RWBY bonding and meeting the competition!?"

"Don't rush, you dolt! Try and act composed or you'll give us away!"

"Oh cheer up, Ice Queen! Have some fun, it won't kill you!"

"Heh..."

As one red-haired sniper girl cheered with her older friends, one Blake Belladonna smiled softly at the girl's energy and enthusiasm. She loved the girls in her team, too much, perhaps. A times, it hurt. Pain, sorrow, and anger at herself burnt whenever she thought of how close they got to her heart. However, it hurt that badly because they were such good friends and irreplaceable to her.

Soon, however, the sound of a man shouting, "Hey stop!" The girls turned to see a little girl crying, surrounded by punks dressed in colorful clothes to try to look intimidating. What Team RWBY saw disgusted every single one of them to their core. Before the little girl could do anything, a rock flew and nailed a small puppy in the gut. The pup was already on the floor, had its legs curled into its body, and whimpered pathetically.

The girl cried, balling her hands into her eyes while a punk started laughing. "Come on, it's not like it's yours." He cheered, "Besides, the stray mutt could be carrying diseases and fleas. Do you want it to eat your trash too and throw it all around this street?"

"Oh, that's the logic that earns someone broken legs." Yang growled something Nora would've approved of, cracking her knuckles.

"My turn!" unfortunately, one of the punks took his turn to throw another rock at the pup.

Ruby wanted to use her speed and save it, but someone beat her to it, "That's not a good answer." Said a man who caught the rock with his left hand, the sight of him getting Blake to gasp in shock when seeing him. Due to his appearance, deep voice with a heavy bass to it, and towering form, he was rather intimidating. Yakuza was the first thought to come to anyone's mind.

Lean and manly scarred face, a slim yet masculine physique heavily marked with muscles, and blond hair pulled back in small, wavy spikes. Black dress pants, dark orange shirt, gray double-breasted pinstripe business jacket, and black loafers. He adjusted a simple yellow tie with his right, black-gloved hand, a scowl in his sharp and harsh eyes due to what he saw. Most punks gulped at the pure aura of raw power around him.

Without another word, he threw the rock and nailed the offending punk right on the face with enough force to make him flip in the air! "D-Dammit, the hell's this old fart!?" one of the soon-to-be-mauled bastards asked in shock. However, he quickly became more confident when more hooligans appeared and surrounded the man.

The apparent leader, a guy a head taller than the blond man, stepped up with a smug if forcibly stoic expression, "Hey, old man, what's the big idea? Do you wanna die?" he mockingly put a hand on his shoulder and grinned, "Or cough up all your cash. Surely, you see you're not getting out without a fucking scratch, so save yourself some-" he was cut off when the man gripped his wrist with a steel-shattering grip!

Looking up at the towering, around seven feet tall, teen, the blue-eyed man scowled, "Do you really need this to feel big?" he asked with controlled anger, gripping the leader's wrist tighter and making it crack! As the punk fell to his knees from the pain, he continued, "Taking it out on anyone who can't fight back doesn't make you look tough, just pathetic. If you want a fight, prepare to have your jaw broken!"

With a furiously righteous shout, he punched the punk hard enough to make him flip upwards three times before he crashed down before the others, "G-Get him!" yelled one of the others, all of them rushing at the man. Merely cracking his knuckles first, he let them come at him, and the girls felt their eyes go wide. Blake, however, winced as she tried to remain behind her friends.

One of the punks rushed at him from behind, and the man spun around instantly, unleashing a lashing backhanded strike that sent him stumbling back. Swiftly, he kicked the staggering hooligan behind the knee, and brought that kicking leg up so once his opponent hit the ground he could stomp his face. Everyone, even Blake, winced at the brutality of the man's attack as the punk's face twisted from pain and the strike.

"Yeesh, and I thought I was mad." Yang grimaced when one of the punks tried to stab him.

Only for the older man to weave around his strike, punch him hard on the face, and grab him by the belt while he was stunned. As two other charging delinquents tried to charge at him, they gaped when their target lifted their friend and slammed him against them like a battering ram. And he wasn't done; he brought their comrade over his head and threw him down, crashing him against them once again.

Finally, the punks realized what the word outmatched meant and some started to stagger. Before they could, the man noted that only four were left and dashed in the blink of an eye at them. Ruby's eyes widened at the speed. He moved in a blur and appeared before one of the punks to backhand him, flipping him in the air. Another dash, and he delivered an uppercut to knock a second punk.

One of the remaining two tried to punch him, but he zipped around him, punched his kidneys and then kicked him on the back of the head in the blink of an eye. The final one froze, letting the man dash before him, deliver a karate chop to his shoulder that brought him to his knee, and then backhand him with enough force to send him flying into a garbage dump. Said dumpster had been several yards behind him.

The leader was on his knees, trembling, and almost soiled his pants when the man glared at him, "S-Sorry, sorry! We won't do it again!" he was down on his hands and knees, begging.

His friends did the same, but the man had enough, "I said you should be prepared to have your jaw broken. How about I make sure it's wired shut so you don't repeat this mistake?" he said coolly, with a threat to his voice that'd make any listening woman weak to their knees. Weiss shuddered, Yang stared in interest, and even Ruby felt meek.

People stared at him for how fearlessly he walked forward, the blonde bombshell whispering, "Well, definitely not bad looking for an old guy."

"Yang!" the brawler's sister yelped.

"Unneeded remarks aside...I feel like I've seen that guy before..." Weiss told them cross-armed.

Blake turned to her, slightly worried, but she hid it well, "He wouldn't happen to know your dad, then?"

"If I never met him personally he must be someone my father absolutely despises." Weiss answered, then sighed, "Which doesn't narrow the list much."

"P-Please spare us, have this!" the leader said, he and his friends dropping their money before booking it.

"Tch, taking it out on some poor dog." He collected the money before going to the dog, and gently picked it up, "Is he yours?"

Suddenly, the harshness of his voice gave way to a calm, soothing, and downright gentle tone. As he looked at the little girl who had been bawling her eyes, the image of the powerful demon the girls had seen got an unexpected change. Gentleness oozed from the man despite his scarred face and barbwire-like appearance. Sniffling, the little girl shook her head.

"N-No, I've wanted to bring it home."

"Alright, let's get it to a doctor." He nodded and picked up the pup.

"What a nice guy, but..." Yang grinned, eyeing Blake, "You know him, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said coolly as usual, "Weren't we here to meet the other competitors of the tournament?"

"Changing the subject makes you more suspicious." The brawler beamed.

"Coming through!"

Suddenly, the girls yelped as a blond boy with an opened white shirt and monkey tail passed by them, taking his brief dashing time to examine Blake with a grin.

At the veterinarian, the middle-aged man tensed, "Mister, is something the matter?" the girl asked as he stopped at the door.

"I just...felt the need to punch someone..." he whispered, "I'm sure it's nothing, let's help the pup."

"Thanks, mister." The girl beamed.

XXXXXX

"Alright, take care..." the man from before told the girl, who held a bandaged puppy with a bright grin. However, once he left dark thoughts returned, "Sienna, what are you planning?"

Angry, he started searching, ignoring the looks he got. As he did, a Faunus immediately noticed him and ran off into an alley. Rushing through a backdoor into a supposedly empty if spacious warehouse, they walked to a masked man carrying a sheathed sword. Said man's face, while concealed, showed great annoyance at the sudden appearance.

"Did anyone follow you?" he asked angrily.

"No, Adam, but he's here." The other Faunus asked.

"Who...you mean Uzumaki?" realization flashed behind his mask's eyeholes.

"Yes!" his lackey's answer made him growl.

"It's too late to back down." He told his follower, forcing himself to remain calm, "Tell Torchwick to hurry up and to keep an eye on him, too."

"But what of him?" his follower asked fearfully.

Furious at the mention of the man, Adam snapped, "He's just a human, like those who wronged us he will face the consequences regardless of what he thinks he's doing! Now go!"

Doing as told, the White Fang member ran off, leaving Adam to think of what to do, "So, you heard." His thoughts abruptly ended.

Turning back, he met two hunters Blake's age, a gray-haired boy and a green-haired girl. The boy's appearance and face showed confidence and downright arrogance in his fighting capabilities. The girl had a look of disdain, but the hardened eyes said she was ready to do what was needed for her mission. Both were human, though the boy's feet made slight metallic sounds.

It was the boy who spoke, followed by the girl, "Does he really pose that much of a threat to have you so scared?"

Adam glared while the boy smiled, shrugging, "I don't know what has you so flustered, Adam, buddy."

"I'm not your friend, only an ally while Salem sees you as useful." He said venomously.

"Regardless, he looks strong for a guy who spent so much money on helping Faunus." The girl commented.

"As if we need his help." He growled.

"Not like I see your fellow Faunus declining that help." The gray-haired boy commented.

"Shut up, Mercury." The girl elbowed him, hard, avoiding a fight.

"Ugh...you hit like a girl." Her partner grunted.

"Listen, we have plans to deal with, let's try not to be a bother to each other." The girl started softly, "Just tell us what you know of him and we'll see if we can deal with him."

"It's not like it'd help, but okay, you may keep him occupied..." Adam lowered his hand, for he had been about to draw his sword to make Mercury eat his words, "He was one of the few humans to come to our island off in the sea. Back then, our leaders were still naïve and weak and allowed him to stay to show humans and Faunus could coexist. But many saw what humans really were."

Mercury got into a mock-thinking pose, "Let me guess, with the current situation, I'd say, hm, that perhaps, possibly, maybe, the end result was..." he paused to enjoy how annoyed Adam looked, "Absolutely nothing changed, right?" he asked with a grin, and playfully kept angering the other young man, "Am I right? Did I guess correctly on my first try? What do I get?"

Elbowing her partner again, harder, the girl said, "Ignore him and continue, please."

Adam nodded, lowering his hand yet again from his sword's handle, "Due to his upbringing, the smart Faunus saw him for who and what he was, a reminder of those who use us. Many did their best to get him to leave the island, but..." he clenched his hands into fists, "Sarutobi took him under his wing."

"So, you couldn't bully him out. Did you take his lunch money?" Mercury asked after rubbing his sore ribs.

"They tried everything, but he found those who believed in harmony." Adam spat the last word, "Fools who thought we could change everything by being nice before Sienna showed them part of the way. Because of that, he wouldn't and couldn't quit. In the end, he did leave, but came back a changed man. Became a huntsman in record time, got into real state soon after, and when he was twenty...he even married two Faunus."

"Oh, kinky." Mercury side-stepped his partner's attack, grinning, "Come on, don't tell me the taboo hadn't been done before."

"No, but he pushed forward to have humans and Faunus together..." Adam growled, finally gripping his sword firmly, "And if matters weren't bad enough, he praises that foolish vision of a world together. He may be a strong huntsman, but he does not understand anything. He is still human, still seen as an equal by those who stepped on us. Even if he claims to stand for us, his kind still shuns us."

"Oh my, how heartwarming, emotional, inspiring, and downright touching!" in came a red-haired man with a bowler hat, a stylish suit, and a cane. Behind him was a petite young woman with brown and pink colored hair and eyes, who said nothing as he continued with a grin and a handkerchief up near his face, "Be sure to write it for a novel. Anyway, why am I here? Oh yeah..."

Upon looking at Adam, the swordsman spoke, "Everything is ready, so long as you keep your word."

"See, why couldn't we skip to the good part to begin with?" the redhead beamed, then turned serious, "Neo, do your thing." His petite partner bowed before disappearing under her umbrella like a magic trick, "So... I see the ex has sent the kiddies ahead of time." He bluntly referred to the green-haired and gray-haired teens. "Just like one fun, old-fashioned divorce."

"Spare us the nightmares of you ever marrying a woman." The green-head said, "You know who to be careful with now, right?"

"Yeah, just gotta keep an eye on our new friend." The redhead then turned slightly serious, "What if we kill him, then?"

"Fear of knowing a human killed the most well-known one proclaiming to aid the Faunus." Adam answered cryptically at first before he elaborated, "If that doesn't convince our brothers and sisters that it is time to wake up, I don't know what will."

"Cold, I like it." The redhead pulled out a cigar, lighting it with a smile, "Consider it done."

XXXXXX

Beacon, home of many future hunters and huntresses, and current residence of four young girls we focus on in the middle of the night.

Mainly, one of them that the others concentrated on, "So, Blake, now that you're here..." Ruby started, trying to find what to say, but then paused and started to fumble, "As your leader, that is to say, since I am very concerned about your- Wait, sorry, do over, I skipped!" she yelped, panicking.

Swiftly pushing her to sit down, Weiss put her hands on her hips as she faced her black-haired teammate, "We have a serious question."

And someone had to voice theirs.

In the most unsubtle way possible, "So, who's the DILF?" Yang asked with a beaming smile.

As Weiss and Ruby slapped their faces, Blake sighed and answered, "His name's Naruto Uzumaki...my father..."

Awkward silence, soon broken by Ruby, "Wait, what!?"

Yang's eyes went wide, "Wait a second, isn't your last name Belladonna!?"

"Y-Yeah, I...kind of used it." The girl said, looking down, "It's a family friend's last name."

"Wait, now I remember!" Weiss gasped, "Uzumaki...How could I forget him!?" she put a hand on her forehead, "Well, I've never seen the guy until now, but he- He..." she slowly craned her neck towards Blake with a breathless expression of shock, "Your father punched mine."

"On his defense, it was because your dad said something regarding Faunus that he didn't like." Blake said both defensively and blankly.

As the two girls' eyes heated up, tears threatened to fall from Weiss', surprising Blake until the silver-haired heiress replied, "My father was defending his properties which Faunus wrongfully robbed, blew up, and spilled blood all over!" Weiss shouted, shocking the two sisters in the room.

"My father doesn't defend that kind of people, he-" Blake started, but Weiss was too mad.

"People have died because of those he tried to, as you say so casually, defend!" she snapped, "And what does he do!? Defend terrorists! He's protecting nothing but bloodthirsty extremists! Murderers who have ruined many lives! Just a bunch of...of animals!"

Blake had enough, "I am one of those he stood for!" Everyone gasped, Blake's eyes wide in realization while Weiss' cheeks grew wet from her tears, breaking something inside her black-haired partner, "I, Weiss, I...I have to go!" without another word and with tears in her own eyes, the cat-girl ran off before jumping out their window.

Her friends tried to call after her, although Weiss was too stunned by what she heard. However, Blake was an expert of escape, so the night helped her leave them behind.

Meanwhile, her dad had to sigh yet again.

"Why did I teach her all my tricks to sneak around...?" he asked himself with his arms crossed while seated at a café, waiting for his coffee. Light started to dwindle as the sun set. "I guess I can keep looking around if I have better clues. What say you, Oz?"

Before him, seated at the other side of the table outdoors, was Professor Ozpin, "Blake certainly surprised me. Granted, the name Belladonna should have tipped me, but I paid it no mind. Knowing only her name but not her face didn't really help."

"She's her mother's spitting image. What more do you need to know she's my kid, my spiky hairdo?" the blond asked irritated.

The spectacled man smiled softly, "I could only imagine how nightmarish it would've been to tame such hair."

"Oz, I'm not in the mood. I am this close to slugging your mug." He had his index finger and thumb a quarter of an inch close, "Tell me, do you have any clues where she could have gone?"

"I'm afraid it's as I told you, she left all of a sudden." The gray haired man closed his eyes pensively, "For now, I am glad you are here... For all we know, she is always waiting to make her move."

"And call me in case she shows her face." He growled deeply at a bad memory, "The less the world sees of your ex, the better."

"Now, I assure you, no love is lost, so please drop that nickname." Ozpin said slightly more serious than usual.

"Even thinking of you makes her blood boil, she's the closest to a wife you've got."

"Please do not remind me." the man took a deep breath before watching as his coffee was served, "Regarding the matter at hand, Blake made a lot of mistakes, but some good choices."

"How so?" the girl's father asked interested.

"For one, friends." Ozpin smiled when seeing the blond's surprised look. "Good if dysfunctional allies, the kind she definitely needed if you ask me."

"As long as she's not dating some simple-minded murderer, I'm fine." He growled at the second bad memory. Ozpin chuckled through his nose.

"Oh trust me, if there's nothing short of animosity between Salem and I, whatever she may have for this Adam boy you talked about is deader than that twisted woman's heart."

"There better." The scarred man grumbled, "Anyway, I'm back to square one. Looking around for her... Himawari really misses her."

"Surprising, if I am allowed to say so." Ozpin commented, "Sharing half the blood, but acting like real siblings, or perhaps having a deeper bond than most."

"Himawari's still my little girl, of course she worries for her big sister." He rubbed the back of his head, "Especially after-"

"No need for reminiscing bad memories." Ozpin kindly cut him off, and the blond nodded slowly.

"True...Anyway, my treat." He said as he got up, putting money on the table and grabbing his coffee. "Call me if anything happens and I'll do the same." Ozpin waved as he saw the whiskered man walk off. However, the spectacled man noticed that shadows followed him. Instead of worrying, he smoothly sipped his hot beverage and enjoyed its taste, eyes closed.

"Amateurs, trailing a master like that...Hmm, perhaps we should include some stealth sections to our classes." He hummed to himself before taking another sip.

Deep in the alley, Naruto paused and put his hands in his pockets, "Alright..." he turned to see men in black suits with red-tinted shades, red shirts, and black fedoras.

"Just don't move and this won't hurt." One of them warned him.

"Judging by the clothes, you're Junior's lackeys..." the blond kept his hands in his jacket's pockets while eyeing them. "Ain't he too old to keep that name? He at least got his dad's-"

"Sorry, but they're not working for him." One Roman Torchwick said, walking in casually. "And we are behind schedule thanks to you." He mock-checked his watch. "It's a shame, truly. I do like the cut of your jib. So, I will use the kindness of my heart to tell you it's better if you cooperate."

"What if I don't?" Naruto asked, hands still in his pockets. "Do you expect me to be afraid because your mooks cleared the streets?" he smirked confidently, not smugly, "Because anyone can run away from a battle. I am the kind of guy who goes all in."

"Sheesh, you could've told me who's your tailor before we offed you." Torchwick sighed dramatically with an overdramatic shrug, "Oh well..." he turned to his nearest henchmen, "Do it."

Rushing at the man with a large red saber more akin to a Russian machete, the grunt swung his blade to cut the man in two. Rather than being on the defensive, the man let him come and hit back. Pulling out his left hand from his pocket, he stomped forward and punched the mercenary so fast and hard he crashed into a dumpster, denting it! And, casually, he lifted his gloved right hand.

From his sleeve flew out a tanto dagger, which he held in an inverted grip. Taking a simple but efficient CQC pose, he let them see the weapon. It possessed a red handle and straight single-edged blade with no guard. Simple in design, but the mercenaries and their current boss could tell something was off. Skilled as he may be, the criminal and his current employees had a job to do. Well, the lackeys.

"Please, for once be worth the money." Roman grumbled out.

One of the grunts took out a gun and fired from behind the blond. Shockingly, he reacted like he knew his move and weaved under the strike, using the move to dash to him, spin around, and cut the gun in two with a smirk. It was obvious he hadn't seen much action, so messing their days was going to be quite a blast. To let out steam while beating mercenaries was great, it never felt bad or wro-

*BUZZ! BUZZ!*

Quickly, acting by instinct, he pulled out his scroll and put it near his ear with his left hand, hearing a voice from the other side, "Uzumaki Naruto, what do you think you're doing!?" he heard an angry woman scream at the other end of the line, and flinched.

"Honey, now's not the-" he paused to parry a blade before kicking the offending grunt, "-time!"

"Is that fighting? Naruto, what are you into!?" another voice exclaimed in worry.

"Kali!? Wait, am I on speaker!?" he asked baffled before flipping over a charging sword wielder, landing on his face with one foot which left the mook sprawled on the floor.

"An explanation, please! We called to check where you had gone to and discovered you lied!" there was obvious disappointment from the second voice identified as Kali.

"Naruto, tell us, have you found Blake? Where are you at?" the other voice questioned while the blond ducked under another blade and used the motion to swipe the merc's legs, kicking him off his feet.

"I'm at-" he sidestepped a shot, used the momentum of his dodge to jump and spin, and then kicked the gun off his attacker's hand, "- in a very uncomfortable situation and very sorry!"

"Sorry!? Naruto, you've gotten into enough trouble as a child, what are you really into!?" Kali exclaimed.

"Kali, Hinata, you know I love you, but-" he tried to reason, weaving and bobbing away from a sword, "-I have mercenaries after my head."

"D-Don't sweet-talk us when you're in danger!" the other voice he heard first, identified as Hinata, exclaimed worriedly.

He yelped when parrying the blade once it had gotten too close by using his free arm to clash against the mercenary's, keeping the sword away from his neck. "Okay, I was on that business trip like I had told you two, but then-" he kneed the grunt to get some distance and used that same leg to slam his foot backwards into another gun-for-hire's gut, "-got a lead!"

"Why didn't you call us?" the first woman asked, sounding serious.

"Yeesh, once your shyness was gone, you kind of got scary, Hina-" he cut himself as the two men he pushed off came back, thus he jumped to a wall, kicked it to propel himself upwards, and bounced from one side to the other to get some breathing space on the roof, "Ok, got some distance. Listen, Hinata, I was going to tell you, but I wanted it to be good news. Somehow Blake found me out first and ran off."

"I...I see, is she okay?" the accepted the answer but it didn't give her any relief.

"Moreover, what are you two into now?" Kali questioned, "Naruto, is she still with...them?"

"No, my lead told me she got out." He said, but had to hold back a groan when the grunts reached him, "Listen, at least I'm glad she's not after that punk. I will pummel him good for you two, and then deal with that Sienna and her ridiculous plans. Until then, please try and keep Himawari happy knowing her dad will get her sister back."

"We will...if you tell us where you are." Hinata said seriously.

"And don't argue, we're your wives." Kali retorted before he could.

"When you put it that way..." he started off slowly, only to hear a shot. Ducking his head on instinct, he avoided a bullet, but his poor scroll didn't. In shock and horror, he watched the small technological wonder shatter, "Okay..." he drawled out slowly as he turned to the grunts, the way the setting sun's ray shadowed his eyes had them sweating slightly, "I'm mad."

Back in Menagerie, two voluptuous and downright beautiful if not goddess-like women stared at one's scroll, "Was that a shot that broke his scroll?" one asked, Kali.

She was Blake's mother without a doubt with her hair and eyes as well as makeup. She had short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wore black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks, a black shrug, long, black arm warmers, gold bangles and a black and gold sash with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. She also possessed the definition of child-bearing hips.

Her fellow wife and best friend was a busty beauty to humble Yang Xiao Long herself. While not as blessed on the caboose, she could still turn heads with it and her front. Dark blue hair in a bobcut framed her face as well as highlight her cat ears. Her tail swished anxiously, poking out of the hole on her light purple kimono with a lotus flower pattern as well as a lovely yellow sash.

"I am happy he found Blake, but I don't know whether to be here or go see him..." she looked at her childhood friend for advice.

"Being honest, I want to go myself, but with how things are here, it's best if we remain." Kali bit her bottom lip, almost chewing it.

Noticing her nervousness, Hinata nodded slowly, "True... If that Adam boy tricked Blake to join him, who knows what he may try here."

"I trust our husband, but I don't trust that what he'll do will be easy." Kali sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence Hinata had to break, "I guess we should get dinner started until he calls us back."

"If he's as mad as I expect him to be, it shouldn't take too long for him to deal with his opponents." Kali nodded in acknowledgement and the two went to the kitchen.

Back in Beacon.

Roman Torchwick felt himself tense up and almost sweat as he saw the blond suited man atop his goons, "Alright, note to self: keep my distance from Whiskers." He turned to his shadow, "Neo, do your thing before he gets too close. We need to plan this better." His petite assistant nodded and they were gone.

An understandably pissed off Naruto had grabbed the last mercenary by the back of the head and slammed his face on a wall. As the grunt slid down the wall painfully, the blond took his scroll and was glad to use it, "Let's see..." he found the number he was looking for.

"Yes, this is Junior, what did you morons get into?" a gruff, annoyed voice asked.

Naruto casually walked over one of the grunts, stomping on his gut, "Yeah, the man who hired your goons tried to kill me after they quit without telling you, it seems. They're alive, but I've broken every bone in their bodies." As the mercenary groaned in pain on the floor, a tired, exasperated sigh escaped the man at the other end of the line.

"Just...let me guess, Roman Torchwick? Listen, I just have a business where people want muscle and I deliver. Nothing personal, and frankly I'm glad you roughed them up."

"I'd say it is personal if they tried to kill me." the blond growled, "So, choose. I will call the cops regardless, it's up to you if they link this to your business or not."

"Tsk...fine, what do you want?" he could picture the man rubbing his forehead on a bar's counter – he could hear glasses clinking and rave music, so it had to be a club.

"Warm sake, and not the cheap stuff." The suited man walked forward, "And help finding someone."

"...Who?"

"That's on a need to know basis, so do know that if you waste my time I will relocate your ass to my trophy wall." He hung up after that.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Well, I've had the idea for a while after checking out Kali's design and loving her after seeing her in action as well as a source of fluffy comedy. Ghira was quite a lucky bastard. And I still like Hinata, for better or worse given how Kishimoto's taking his manga and how little we saw of her before she just up and married Naruto.

I do know she didn't get the best time on the screen or did much in the fighting department manga-wise, but she was pure, innocent and relatable to me. Anyway, I'll see what I can do with this. Perhaps I'll go nuts, perhaps I may let someone adopt it. If someone's interested as a beta, send me a private message on this site.

I could use the help not only for this fic but many others.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Daddy girl's odd friends

I OWN NOTHING

Thanks to **shadow wolf125767** for being my beta writing this. He helped me when making some funny moments and was very creative.

Regarding Hinata's animal traits, I had the idea of leaving her only with the tail but checked some Faunus pics and saw that the mermen had scales on their arms and legs as well as fins. That's how I got the idea they could have 2 traits. On my defense, I watched the show and didn't think it would be necessary to read an encyclopedia since all they share about Faunus biology - to my account - is their night vision.

 **XXXXXX**

"Yang, are you sure we should be here?" Ruby asked as she and the rest of team RWBY, the whole feeling incomplete without their laidback friend.

Currently the sisters and ice princess were walking in the middle of the night in downtown Vale, on the way to wherever Yang was going.

"I have to agree with Ruby on this, Yang. This is a bad idea." Weiss commented as she rather reluctantly followed the two in to the shady side of Vale.

After the argument with Blake, Ruby had decided to wait until the next day to see if the missing member of her team would return. But Yang quickly grew worried and decided to go searching for the cat girl. She had decided to go looking for her after it was evident that she wasn't going to come back soon. As in that same day. When Yang left, Ruby had decided to tag along and went as far as forcing Weiss to follow as well.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I have an old friend on this side of town who happens to know a thing or two. It should at least help us narrow our search if we had another set of eyes." Yang commented as she turned left before the end of the street corner, taking a shortcut through an alley way to save time.

"That's not what I meant! Do you what would happen if Professor Goodwitch finds out that we left Beacon on a school night, stowed away into a bullhead and now head into a shady nightclub to meet some thug that you call a friend." Weiss yelled at Yang as both the frustration and anger were evident in her voice.

Meanwhile in the background, Ruby was having a mini freak out once she realized how bad this situation was heading. This day was officially the worst.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of your ice queen." Yang said as she made it to the end of the alleyway." The last bullhead is scheduled to leave for Beacon in about 40 minutes. It won't even take ten minutes to go inside, talk to the guy, grab a drink or two and be back at Beacon before anyone ever notices we're gone. We got plenty of time."

"Why doesn't that instill me with confidence? Also, don't call me that." Weiss said as the trio soon saw a large group of people lined and gathered up in front of a large building.

"Um, is this the place you were talking about?" Ruby asked as she felt the place looked vaguely familiar. Yang muttered a 'Yep' as she started walking up to the place. One of Junior's henchmen manning the door quickly took notice of them approaching. His mouth soon fell open as he saw the blonde bombshell and quickly abandoned his post to run inside the club.

"Oh good, they remember me! That makes things easier." Yang said as she continued to walk in with an uneasy Ruby and grouchy Weiss following behind.

"Just what kind of place is this for you to make its staff suddenly run at the mere sight of you?" Weiss had to ask. She didn't want to, but she had to.

"Well..." Yang drawled out, opening the doors...to see the place was totaled.

It then dawned on them that the people outside the club had been curious onlookers or leaving partygoers. Currently, a lone man sat at the bar with a Japanese styled cup in hand, a bottle of warm sake at his side, a very unhappy Junior with a black eye before him, and his jacket resting on a hanger. Without it and with his shirt's sleeves rolled up he showed that he wore black suspenders, kept his tie in place with a pin, and...

"Hey, didn't you hear the man at the door?" he asked annoyed, turning to them with a pitch-black mechanical right arm holding his drink. Naruto looked rather tired, not as in he was winded or needed a rest, but more on the mental side of things. He really wanted to enjoy a drink. He was no heavy drinker, more of a social kind since he had children and a lot of people who hated him. He couldn't afford being drunk.

But one of the girls didn't care, "Yeah, he said something along the lines of calling for his mama for help." Yang beamed as she raised a hand cheekily in salute.

"Oh, not you again, Blondie..." the bearded club owner groaned. "Listen, I got enough with this guy."

"Hey, we're passing by with some questions, and I do admire this guy's handiwork if he gave you this kinda hard time." Ruby and Weiss triedbut failed to stop her from sitting beside Naruto. "How did this party go to end like this?"

"It's none of your business." Naruto replied calmly, "Leave, you're too young to even be here, and-"

"And we're looking for your daughter too." Yang dropped with a serious tone. "We're her teammates, for starters, and she left after barely talking to us about you."

Weiss held back a groan, "And there goes all hope for a normal conversation."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked equally serious, putting down his drink.

Ruby's eyes glinted, "Oh, perfect, we want-"

"She wants a fight." Junior and Weiss said in unison, the former knowing why Yang was smiling and the latter being more down to earth than Ruby.

"Oh, spoilsports." She said and got up with a smirk, "Yeah, this shouldn't take too long." She cracked her knuckles while Naruto grew annoyed.

"Drop it, I just want to find her, so this shouldn't end in a fight." He said as he got up, towering over her at six-feet-tall.

"Oh, but we saw you fight." She loosened her arms while Ruby yelped, "Just five minutes of your time to check how good you are and we answer."

"Please sir, there's no need for-" the redhead tried to discuss things like civilized people.

"Actually, it sounds perfect." Naruto wanted answers fast, "Five minutes? I can only spare 3 at most. Junior, put any extra damage to my bill."

"Wait, what!?" the man asked.

Yang smirked as she walked to the center of the destroyed dance floor. A concerned Ruby turned to Weiss, who crossed her arms, "Oh no, she wanted this. Let her sort out her own mess."

"Ugh, I don't wanna watch..." Ruby grumbled, covering her face with both hands...and immediately peeked through her fingers.

"Ready for me?" the busty bruiser asked her fellow blond.

Rubbing the back of his neck to ease his joints, he nodded, "Do your worst."

"Don't listen to him!" Junior pleaded.

But it was too late, Yang rushed at the scar-faced man and threw a punch that shattered the wind barrier. Naruto merely tilted his head to the side, stepping away casually. Everyone gaped while the man checked on his silver watch – Hinata and Kali's anniversary gift. He gave the brawler a nonchalant, if obviously smug, grin. The audience gaped. It immediately pissed off Yang and had her throw herself at him once again.

Using her gauntlets, she fired at the ground to propel herself even faster. Within punching distance, she swung her left, then her right, and finally used her leg to try to get him on the head. Naruto slapped aside both punches with his fleshy hand, and then used that arm to block and stop her kick dead on its tracks. Dashing to keep her distance from the display of obvious difference in skill, Yang slammed her fists together.

"Alright, you're getting it!" she yelled as her body became engulfed in fire.

"If you only charge at me, you'll make yourself too easy to read." He told her calmly before pocketing his hands in his pants.

"Hey, take this seriously!" she yelled and started to throw a barrage of punches, which the man bobbed and weaved around. "Dammit!"

Seeing as her anger was getting to her, the middle-aged man kept his trick up. He was floating like a butterfly around her strikes with excellent footwork, letting all barely miss him by an inch. It was when Yang was at her limit that he decided to sting like a bee. At least at her ego. Bringing up one leg, he used his knee to swat aside her last punch before pushing her back with his foot. He didn't kick her, there was no need to hurt.

However, due to his experience, he knew she would make a mistake, so the push sent her tumbling back all the way due to how she started to get sloppy. Blindly attacking someone left a lot of openings. Doing so with someone who had years of battle under their belt, honed skills, and didn't stop training meant an easy loss. Thus, when Yang's backside hit the ground and she rolled twice backwards, he sat down on a stool.

"We can go like this, but next time I will use force." He warned her, but saw he really bruised her ego, "Listen, you're not a bad fighter, not at all. However, I am no slouch." He lifted his mechanical arm, starting at the machine replacing his limb with some melancholy, "You don't get to be like me without losing something along the way."

"Tch..." Yang looked away, so he took some pity on her.

"Alright, if you wanna kick my ass that badly, you're free to have another go whenever you feel you're ready. Now, can we talk?"

Balling her hands into tight fists, she decided to acknowledge her loss, for now, "I'll...get you next time." She said challengingly, getting up.

"Did that satisfy your selfishness?" Weiss reprimanded her quickly. "Anyway, pardon her manners." She said that, but her cold stare told him how little she appreciated him being there.

"Did I do something to you?" he asked genuinely curious.

"It's very...complicate, Mr. Uzumaki." Ruby answered awkwardly, then turned to whisper worriedly to her albino friend, "Weiss, what are you doing? We need to find Blake, not anger him."

"I believe I've given things enough thought, Ruby." Weiss said slowly, glaring at the man before, reluctantly, breathing deeply, "Frankly, I wish I was there when you punched him."

"Dare I ask?" the blond questioned.

Closing her eyes to gather her thoughts, the heiress answered, "No need, I shall...try to talk about it once we find your daughter. She...has a lot of explaining to do."

"True that." He grumbled before turning to the bar to grab his drink. Junior was still gaping, so he waved a hand to make him come back to reality, "Hey, wake up!" he snapped his fingers, finally getting a reaction the bearded man didn't even know he'd have.

"Thank goodness." He fell to his knees, "First that maniac and now Blondie. How glad I am this place's still standing."

"Wait, maniac?" Ruby asked, then aimed a finger at Blake's dad, "Are you talking about him?"

"Do I look like the guy who'd demolish a club for answers?" he asked with a growl.

"No, it was someone far worse. He arrived yesterday." Junior answered.

"Before I even got here." Naruto told them.

"Can you tell us why he was here?" Ruby asked as Junior silently glanced towards the damage to his club, frowning slightly. It was going to cost a pretty penny.

"He wanted information, particularly some involving a current student in Beacon." Answered Junior as he reached underneath the bar, pulling out a bottle of scotch and a shot glass he proceeded to fill.

"A student?" Yang questioned as she eyed the club, "All this just to get information on some student?"

"Yeah, a student." Junior said downing the scotch, pausing as he waited for the slight burn to pass.

"But that doesn't make sense, who could be so important to cause this much damage?" Weiss stated.

"I wouldn't know, since I don't have a lot of information on the current students at Beacon. I rather not be involved with Professor Ozpin." Junior said as he filled his glass again, then continued. "You can imagine that guy wasn't happy when he found out that I don't have what he wanted. So, he proceeded to punch me in the face, injure more than half my staff, and destroy my club."

"What about the twins you had working here? What happened to them?" Yang asked since the last time she came here those girls had been tough. She hated to admit it but they actually gave her some trouble.

"They did a decent job holding him off, but the guy was built like a tank. He managed to knock them both out near the end. They're both resting upstairs in my office." Junior stated before motioning upstairs as the group turned towards the DJ booth to the large window behind it. They were able to make out two silhouettes that were watching them.

"What did he look like?" Naruto said as his eyes narrowed slightly, he might have an idea on who the person was. The person with the ability to do all this are few in numbers.

"Black shaved hair, a small goatee, tanned... about six foot three. Oh yeah, he had tattoos that swirled on his arm up to the bottom of his neck."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as a person matching the description formed on his mind.

"Who was the student he was looking for?" Weiss proceeded to ask the most obvious question.

"It was some guy named Blake." a deep growl came from Naruto's throat, scaring the four people nearby.

"Thanks for the drink." Naruto said as he got up and began to walk out of the club.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Ruby said as the trio began to follow him, but quickly turned around to talk to Junior. "Um, if you hear anything about Blake can tell us as soon as possible? Thank you!"

"Wait!" Junior shouted after the short redhead. Before he could answer she had run out the building to follow the older man. "I didn't even agree to this shit." Junior groaned as he refilled his drink. He felt his day couldn't possibly get worse. But as he thought that he realized that the sake bottle and scotch were both missing. "I really hate blondes."

XXXXXX

"Hey! Mr. Whiskers, wait up!" Yang shouted.

Naruto stopped after a couple of minutes of fast walking. Turning towards the trio with a sigh he noticed the three were a bit winded. "You three are still following me?" Naruto commented, his brain still processed the new information he had just acquired from Junior. "Also, don't call me that."

"No promises, besides..." Yang cheekily replied before she became serious. "We are all looking for Blake, wouldn't it be better to have the four of us look for her together?"

Naruto stood still as he finally relented a bit after being attacked. Looking for his daughter, getting attacked by Roman Torchwick, fighting against his daughter's teammate and finding out that she was being targeted. He felt emotionally drained. "You three are as stubborn as Blake, you know?" he said as he leaned against a nearby building and mentally chuckled to himself, ' _Like father, like daughter I suppose_.'

He focused back at the situation at hand. "We wouldn't be here if we weren't." Yang said and stared at Blake's dad with conviction.

"So... Mister..." Ruby said, before Naruto held up his hand to stop her mid-sentence.

"I know what you are going to ask. It's about the man looking for Blake, right?" Naruto asked the three who nodded their heads. Taking a deep breath, he decided they weren't at the place to speak about an intimate subject in the middle of the shady side of Vale. "We really shouldn't talk here, we can talk more about this... later. After we all get some rest, it's been a long day for all of us."

"But-"

Naruto held up his hand to stop Yang from speaking. "Not to mention, it's still a school night. You lot still have classes in a couple of hours."

"Mr. Uzumaki is right, Yang. We are already in enough trouble at the moment as it is. And if Professor Glynda or Professor Ozpin finds out we left after curfew, we're in trouble." Weiss said, she had stayed quite in thought for the majority of the trip before Ruby stepped in to finish the sentence.

"Oh, man Glynda is going to kill us." Ruby said in dismay, as her face was buried in her hands.

"Yeah, you make a point. Fine, we can talk about later." Yang said. As much as she hated not being able to get things done right away. But on plus side they met Blake's hot daddy. Bonus!

"We can meet up at A Simple Wok at around 4 or whenever you guys get out of class." Naruto said as he pushed himself of the wall. As he walked away, he overheard the girls talk.

"With that out of the way, let's head back to the bullhead station. Yang, do you know which way it is?" Weiss said.

Yang began to take out her scroll to look when they heard Naruto talk to them. "Wait a minute? Did you guys say bullhead? You do know the last bullhead for Beacon left over 20 minutes ago, right?"

The girls turned pale. "What!? Yang, you said we had plenty of time!" Weiss screamed in outrage.

Panicking, Ruby began muttering "No, no, no."

Yang took out her scroll, which showed the bullhead schedule. Peeking over Yang's shoulders Weiss noticed a crucial detail. "Damn it, Yang! This is the schedule to depart from Beacon. The bullhead station is closed!" Weiss yelled, the two began to scream at each other frustration from the long day.

Both Naruto and Ruby looked on with the same reaction on their faces, dread. Rubbing his fleshy hand over his face, Naruto knew he was going to regret his next words.

"Silence, both of you!" Yang and Weiss stared at Naruto. He groaned as he spoke with a bit of reluctance. "I'm staying at a friend's place who's letting me stay... Well, he is out of town. If the three of you promise to behave yourselves, I'll let you stay until the bullhead station opens in the morning."

"Mr. Uzumaki, asking your daughter's friends, who you just met, to stay with you over night? You work fast." Yang said with a flirtatious grin as she puffed her chest outward, causing her jugs to jiggle a bit. As she did, Weiss and Ruby both put their hands on their faces. She was not doing this now.

"Don't make me regret this." Naruto told them as the young girl reminded him of a young Kali. Who was he kidding? He would regret it if she was anything like Kali. "Just follow me... You know something? I never got any of you three names."

"Oh right, I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." Ruby said with carefree energy.

Arching a brow, he had to make an obvious observation, "Aren't you a little young to be a... You know what? Never mind. Ozpin got me in a team at sixteen."

He gave up on the man making sense at times to get the possible best result, and on the blonde trying to be subtle, "Yang Xiao Long, her big sister, big guy."

"Weiss..." the heiress said for reasons too painfully obvious to address.

"No last name, Schnee?" Naruto asked feeling even more mentally exhausted. The albino girl's eyes widened, "Listen, not many people have the eyes and hair of your family, or the money to burn on an outfit like the one you're wearing." He placed a hand on his hip, "By now, you must know who I am, what I've done, and the fact you know my daughter and are looking for her is all I need to be at ease."

Narrowing her eyes at the man, the heiress walked forward, "You've defended scoundrels, true monsters who've spilled blood. That, I cannot forgive." She growled, "I've been at the other side of my father's door. As I grew I accepted he'd never do anything for me because Faunus stole from him, killed his men. You are...the one who punched him at a party, leaving him so angry he slapped me for – as he said – distracting him."

Closing his eyes, the middle-aged man shrugged and kept the pose, "Would it make you feel better to punch me? Because I do defend Faunus. However, those...Bloody Fang guys are another story."

"Bloody Fang?" Yang echoed, "Um, did you get the name wrong? It's the White Fang, old man." She tried to make light of the situation, but Weiss remained icier than usual.

"White Fang was a group I aided because of the Faunus I loved. What they've become now is the Bloody Fang, a bloodthirsty pack of beasts led by an immature idiot and...an old friend." He sighed at the memory and looked at the ground, a hand on his hip, "So, little Schnee Princess, I can tell you want to get rid of that fire burning in you. If hitting me helps, go ahead."

Looking at the girl, he truly expected her to punch him, but instead the girl crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "Listen... I've been looking for your daughter all day. I've had enough time to make up my mind. For a person who grew under your influence, I can tell there's a lot we need to talk about. Although, what matters most is that she is my teammate, someone I trust to watch my back."

"Weiss..." Ruby was moved to near tears.

"D-Don't stare at me like that, you dolt!" the heiress suddenly became aware of the two others, having lost herself in the moment.

"So, this is what you meant by giving it some thought, huh?" Yang commented with a grin.

"Good, I can sleep knowing someone won't try to gut me." Naruto replied, "And worry not, know I'll keep this a secret from your old man, little Schnee Princess." He looked at her and gave the girl a small grin, which turned in a serious scowl, "Next time he's in the slapping mood, tell me and I'll do more than punch him."

"It's...fine." Weiss said, though the offer was tempting.

XXXXXX

The place wasn't necessarily spacious, but it was cozy enough. It came with a room, a couch which Naruto decided to use as a bed while the girls got the bedroom, and a small kitchen. Dropping his tie on the coffee table, he used his jacket as a blanket while the girls huddled in the queen-sized bed. A few bad jokes from Yang about getting too close as a team could be heard being criticized by the others.

However, Naruto didn't sleep until much later than them. Using the scroll he stole from the jackass mercenary, he watched some news, "Robberies here and there. All to get Dust... Are they even going to use it or are they getting it for someone else?" he sighed, "Sienna, where did that girl I befriended go?"

A small memory flashed in his mind.

In it, he was a young boy of sixteen with fleshy right arm but the scars on his cheeks. He wore an orange vest, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. Attached to the back of his waist was his sheathed dagger. As for what he had in front meant trouble. He was in an alley, his back facing a dead end. Behind him were some scared Faunus huddling in place while two suited men walked to them threateningly.

"Hey kid, what're you even doing? Do you want to get rabies?" one mocked the Faunus while talking to him.

The other calmly and nonchalantly picking his ear with his pinky while approaching him, "Listen, are you a hunter or going to join Beacon soon? If so, don't tarnish whatever reputation you may have in the future. But if you can let us do our job, we won't file that you're obstructing justice."

"Yeah, and you scaring them off their wits for nothing doesn't seem like justice." The blond said. "Where are your badges?"

Growling, the nearest one grabbed his shoulder, "Don't get smart with me. Can't you see the suits?" he asked and wiped his earwax on Naruto's vest.

A second later, and the guy was nursing a bloody nose as he laid sprawled on the floor, "W-What!?" the other asked in shock.

"And your badges?" Naruto retorted, arms crossed, "If you wanna arrest me, show them."

"D-Damn you..." the fake cop growled.

"Actually, I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't eavesdropped on you, Sienna." He looked up at the girl behind him.

"Tch." she walked from behind the terrified Faunus to reveal herself. Dark complexion with stripes over her body and tiger ears signaled she was a Bengal tiger Faunus. She wore a black vest and matching combat pants and boots. And on her hips was her weapon, a chain whip with a bladed tip. Sienna growled as she stood to her full height...barely coming up to Naruto's chest with her ears.

He couldn't help himself, "You know, even when mad you're too damn adorable."

"Shut it!" she snarled, red-faced, "If you truly wish to aid Faunus, stand aside. Let me deal with them myself!"

"And let you land in jail?" Naruto asked, very annoyed, "Listen, I'm not saying the Schnee are paragons of mankind, but going here to paint graffiti is going to get you in trouble."

"Hey, don't ignore us, you little shit!" one of the fake cops growled, the one with a still functioning nose.

Naruto casually side-kicked him, "Get back home and stay out of trouble for once."

"Says the guy who painted an entire factory by himself." She tested him.

Groaning, he rubbed his face, "I was still acting like a damn brat at the time before I dated Hinata or Kali. Give me a break." He took a deep breath, "As much as we hate these guys, Ghira, old man Belladonna and old fart Sarutobi have a point. The more you fight humans, the less likely we are to be friends."

"My father saw human cruelty firsthand, don't you-" she was cut off by Sarutobi, who walked forward with a cane.

"And he should let the past go. He is alive, he should cherish that and move forward, not cling to the past." The elder man took a drag of a long Japanese pipe, "Or do you think he was the only one who suffered due to our mistake behind enemy lines?"

"Sir..." Sienna tensed at the sight of him.

"Also, do not forget two kind humans aided us in a time of need, which is why Naruto is treated not like any of the humans who mistreated us, but our equal and friend." He kindly patted the girl's head before giving the suited men a glare, "Let's leave, you two have done enough and these two men shall report they failed to contain two random punks."

"Y-You think you'll get away with this, damn animal!?" one growled.

Sarutobi nodded, "Indeed, for Naruto caught you faking to be cops."

Grinning, the blond pulled out a camera, "I believe there are charges against that."

After that, Naruto was in a bullhead with Sienna cutely pouting from the other side. Needless to say, the atmosphere was awkward. She had some red on her face while trying to glare at him. Due to how utterly cute she was, it was the most adorable pout he had seen. Granted, she grew to be more terrifying...and quite nicely stacked on both rear and front as the years went by.

"Do you wanna punch me?" he asked calmly.

She nodded, "I was going to beat them up, the others should have let me."

"They didn't because they would kill themselves if you were harmed." He leaned forward, "Look, you got potential. Your old man knows it, which is why he's doing his best to make you hate humans as much as him. But you're cute little Sienna." He beamed when seeing her tense with a furious frown, she even hissed, "I'd rather you didn't hate me because I'm human."

"I hate you because you're a jackass!" she shouted angrily.

Beaming, he nodded with his arms crossed to look sagely, "Yup, that's an improvement over your old man."

The trip went without much trouble but Naruto joking and Sienna's angry but cute replies.

Back to the present, he sighed and tried to think of something.

Was he forgetting something?

Nah, not possible.

XXXXXX

Back in Menagerie was proof he did forget.

"Kali, Hinata." A grown Sienna whose hourglass body curved in all the right angles to rival the two women before her.

"Sienna." The blond man's two wives said dryly.

All three sat at a coffee table, White Fang members flanking Sienna nervously. Not because of the sheer aura of animosity burning around all three women, but because they knew not to mess with Naruto's wives or make any of the two mad, mostly Hinata. After getting married, not even Naruto dared anger her. Well, he didn't want to make either of his wives feel any negative emotions, but Hinata could get scary.

Realization that the saying the shy ones are the wilder ones came too late on the honeymoon. Neither Naruto nor Kali expected what transpired during that night. Kali was a ball of sunshine and tried to make her two most important childhood connections happy. She did not expect to be moaning for all of Menagerie to listen to while nearly mind-broken from the onslaught, and Naruto still felt how it bruised his pelvis.

It was like they switched personalities and amped them beyond limits. The entire island knew to get proper earplugs in the vicinity during their first months of marriage until forcing them to soundproof their room. It was Sienna who forced them to keep things quiet with a massive blush. She could never look at the two women the same but felt some odd respect towards Hinata for how she tamed someone like Naruto.

"To what do I owe the invitation?" the tiger Faunus asked the two cats.

Kali sighed, "Well, Naruto's looking for Blake, and we know she was with Adam the last time she was seen." She cupped her cheek, "So, let us try to put our differences aside for once. We want to see our husband. As in all three of us." She frowned slightly as she looked at the tiger woman.

"And you know as well as us that Adam has crossed the line too many times." Hinata said, "If it comes to it, Naruto could end up fighting him seriously."

"Your husband was a great aid to our cause, so trust me when I say I worry for him." Sienna closed her eyes, "But he is still human, he still believes in the peaceful way. Even if he fights to protect himself and the ones dear to him, he doesn't fight for a greater cause."

Hinata grew mad, "He's been working to help us, give us shelter in this island, and he has even designed projects to not be cooped here!"

"And he hasn't done as much as I! It's through the new White Fang's hand that Faunus are respected!" Sienna snapped.

"More like feared." The lavender-eyed woman's tail swished angrily.

"Enough." Kali said, trying to calm both, "High Leader or not, we know and just heard from you that he has helped our kind. So, please, lend us a hand."

Getting up, Sienna looked at the two's shocked faces, "I thought he would have been a great asset, but now... It is more likely that Adam may take a place beside my throne. His methods have brought us results, even brought our kind together. You can't seriously expect me to drop that for a single human..."

Knowing how stubborn she was, Kali took a deep breath, "I didn't want to do this." She pulled out a heart-shaped pink notebook, looking meekly at its simple cover, "Sorry."

For a moment, the bodyguards thought it was a joke, until a wide-eyed Sienna harshly whispered, "Get out!"

"Wh-" they didn't finish their sentence when her icy glare repeated her order.

Once they were out, she dropped her elbows on the table to grab her head, fisting her own hair, "H-How!? I thought I got rid of it!"

"See..." Kali started awkwardly while Hinata remained serious, "Hinata and I talked a LOT before deciding to marry Naruto together. Some topics involved potential, well, contenders. That is why we kept a close eye... I am so sorry to say we read it all."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "And we haven't disclosed its contents to anyone. So, if you want to keep your image, you will help us."

Grinding her teeth, Sienna tried to argue, "Those were drawings and simple writings of a young girl! You got nothing of substance! I've grown and-"

"And page thirty-seven says what you'd have wanted to name your, um, cubs..." Kali blushed brightly as she opened the notebook. In it was a rather decent drawing of a very tall Naruto and a younger Kali carrying an idea of what their babies together would look like in their arms, all seven of them, "And page thirty-four described your honeymoon with...very...very detailed scenes we, uh, used for reference."

Sienna's face met the table as her eyes lost all life and color, "End me..."

"We won't." Hinata said coldly, "Help us, or Menagerie will know where I took inspiration for my honeymoon..."

Kali flipped some pages, eyes wide in blushing realization, "Oh, so that's why Naruto had his arms bound behind his back!" Despite how meek she was in that very heated night, she never complained, Kali had even encouraged repetitions.

XXXXXX

"Tch, so Torwchwick failed. I'm not even surprised." Adam muttered to himself. One of the new White Fang members had decided to call in after said thief and Neo returned to their temporary hideout. It turned out the redhead had underestimated Naruto's skill. As much as Adam hated to admit it, the guy was formidable. If the two of them came to blows he might not walk away alive.

Naruto, why did he have to appear here now of all places!? They are still had months away from executing their plans. They still need more Dust as well and with him sniffing around he would end up getting involved. There is a chance that he is already involved, given the impromptu attack by the redhead. That will make him warier, over all the situation wasn't good.

"Adam, can I come in?" Hearing the voice calling from outside of his tent, he muttered a yes and the person opened the flap of the tent. In walked a man, or rather a Faunus since his animal features where hidden at the moment. The man was currently wearing a sleeveless black shirt with grey pants.

"Torchwick has failed in eliminating that...annoyance of a human." Adam had informed the person as he growled.

His animal instincts showed his displeasure. "Never send a human to do a job for a Faunus." The man spoke as he made his way to a corner to a small bag that was laying on one of the tables, rummaging inside as Adam began paced around the tent and kept talking.

"His failure was expected, given who he was up against. But more importantly... Did you find anything about Blake from Junior?" Adam asked eager to hear what the man had to say.

The man let out a silent groan as he began to put on his White Fang uniform. The one thing he hated about Adam lately was his obsession with the cat Faunus.

"That human was worthless, he had no information on her. If she is in Vale, then he doesn't know. But I got word from an inside source that Blake is indeed a student at Beacon." The man said as he pulled his mask out of his bag, placing it on his face as he turned towards Adam and adjusted the bulky vest he had on. "Turns out that she is partnered with a Schnee, the heiress herself."

Adam stopped pacing as a sinister grin on his face appeared, that bits of news was interesting. "Interesting, when we find Blake we get a Schnee as a bonus." He spoke with a sinister tone and turned towards the man. "You have done well, Edward."

The man named Edward bow his head slightly to acknowledge the compliment, "Like I said before, Adam, I will find her, I swear on my life dream of ending a Schnee's life." Edward stated, his bloodlust rising as the thought of getting a hold of Weiss. "What about the operation tomorrow night? I don't like the fact that human is asking to use our men for this."

"Neither do I, but with Cinder over our heads we have no choice to comply." Adam stated as he paused for a moment as an idea crossed him mind, "That's why I'm going to have you go together with him, to oversee the mission."

"If that is what you wish for, sir, so be it. Right now, I'll go and help train the new recruits. They're too green as it is for the mission." Edward said before he left Adam's tent to the training area. As he left he didn't notice a large male Faunus that was listening in on the conversation. The Faunus was in a bit of a panic from what he had overheard. He started to walk away back in the of the White Fang camp.

"Hey!" he flinched slightly as he turned to see who called out to him. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that it wasn't Adam. "Some of the boys are going back into Vale to get some breakfast, want to come?"

"Yeah, I could go for some food. Let me just make a call first." He replied before quickly getting away to pull up his scroll. "Naruto you better pick up."

XXXXXX

Naruto woke up with a groan, he had a habit of getting up at the break of dawn due to his job. Getting up from his couch-turned-bed, he walked to the kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee. Reaching to his pocket to take out his scroll, he groaned. He forgot that his scroll was destroyed last night. He should have the scroll reset and acquire a new number later just in case they tried to track it.

His wives were going to kill him for breaking his scroll, again. He began to lean against the kitchen counter as he patiently waited for the coffee to finish. His eyes darted down the hall to the door that housed the only bedroom in the residence which also had three young girls that happened to be his daughter's teammates. It sounded like the beginning of a porn flick or one of the smut books that Kali likes to read in her free time.

"Yang! Weiss! Wake up!" Looks like the girls were awake, and by that time Naruto heard the coffee machine beep to indicate that it was done. "Weiss, we don't have time to take a shower." Ruby's muffled voice made it to the kitchen while the middle-aged blond reached into one of the cabinets to grab a coffee mug.

"I'm not heading into Vale without one, it's bad enough that we are forced to wear the same clothes as yesterday." The young Schnee argued.

The muffled yelling continued as the three girls tried to figure what to do next. Finding the cup he was looking for, Naruto poured some coffee into the mug. After filling it he swirled the blend around a bit, allowing the aroma to rise into his nostrils. As he took a sip, a thought crossed him mind. That his friend had bad taste in coffee.

"Good morning, girls. Coffee?" Naruto said as the three girls walked into the kitchen, each with a tired expression on their faces.

At least Ruby seemed to be more alert than the other two. "Morning, Mr. Uzumaki." she spoke in a slightly carefree manner, but he could tell she was anxious, most likely worried about Blake and getting back to school on time. "And no, I'm good. Thank you, though. " She wasn't really a fan of coffee and didn't want it unless it had enough cream to counter the bitterness. And enough sugar to be unhealthy.

Only she could have enough candies to put normal men into comas and still keep a healthy figure, that's where her natural speed came from.

"I'll take some, black is fine." Weiss said.

Yang just nodded her head still too tired to process everything that was going on. Naruto turned around to grab two more mugs. As he did, Yang began to grin and simply enjoyed the view she was getting. Looking at the corner of her eye Weiss had noticed Yang staring at Blake's dad, jabbing her with her elbow. Causing her yelp.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"Really, Yang?" Weiss whispered as to not attract the attention of the older male.

"What? Don't act like you never sneaked a peek." Yang said with a little wiggle of her eyebrow, trying to insinuate something as her eyes went back to the man in the kitchen.

"Nope." Weiss stated not wanting to get into this conversation this early in the morning.

Naruto then filled the mugs with coffee, placing both on the counter. "Do you have any cream or sugar?" Yang asked, since she hated the taste of plain coffee.

"Cream is in the fridge, I'll be right back." Naruto said, before he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think he is going?" Ruby questioned, but before the other could answer they heard the ringing of a phone. Yang stood up before walking towards the phone.

"Hello!" Yang spoke as the person on the other line stood quiet.

"Um, who is this?' The mystery person questioned.

"You called this number, who is this?" Yang retorted back at the person.

"Who is this?! Why are you in my house!?" The guy yelled as Yang paled. "The Hell did he get into this-"

Before he could go on a tirade, Naruto snatched the phone with a sour look, "She's a guest that needed to crash at your place."

"Dammit, where did that girl come from!? Are you cheating on Hinata and Kali or something!?" the caller exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, like I'd do that with how scary Hinata can get." Naruto growled, "Listen, it's too early for this. I'll explain once we meet."

"Alright...fine... But for once make sense. Let's meet at the usual, and bring some backup."

"The one who answered may be that backup... May being the key word." he glared at the blonde girl, who smiled back, "See you then." with that the blond hung up.

"Um..." Ruby started, curious.

Naruto raised a hand, already mentally exhausted, "None of your business. Go to class, act like nothing's wrong, and I'll see you later to decide if I should break something with how great this day's going."

"No good morning or goodbye kiss?" Yang teased.

Her teammates sighed heavily while Naruto groaned, "Get...out of my sight before I regret my life choices any more."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Again, thanks to **shadow wolf125767** for being the beta, and I thought Faunus could get 2 animal traits. Being fair, fins on arms and legs somehow made sense to me when thinking "Oh, maybe they can have like tails and ears at the same time."

Swordslinger out!


	3. Plans for tonight

I OWN NOTHING

Many of you complain about me making Yang's advances too obvious. Let's remember, she's a major flirt. She did have a guy by the balls in her trailer, literally.

That being said, the official harem roster will be with Hinata, Kali and Sienna (I'm with you guys, she deserved more than a cheap death at Adam's hands.)

 **XXXXXX**

It was still early morning at Beacon Academy the sun had already rose into the sky to start the new day. Usually at this time of day most of the residents and students at the school would still be sleeping. Except for Glynda who was busy with paperwork. Just a normal day at the school for everyone. Well...almost everyone.

"Okay, we have an hour and forty-five minutes before classes start. If I'm correct, and I know I am, we should have enough time to take a shower, get breakfast and make it in time." Weiss whispered as she and the rest of her team began to sneak across the courtyard.

The three were currently hidden behind the water fountain statue.

"Good, but one question. Why are we hiding?" Ruby asked confused by their actions. There was no one around and no cameras in plain sight. Even the Bullhead had dropped them off with no questions asked. Just a knowing smile as if this sort of thing happened all the time. She doesn't understand adults.

"N-No reason. Just making sure that no one was around." Weiss spoke with a slightly red face, embarrassment clear on her pale face. Yang and Ruby giggled to themselves at Weiss' rare vulnerable side coming out. The three came up from behind the fountain and started to walk back to their dorms.

"It sucks that we didn't get to go to Pun-kin Donuts." Yang said as the other two groaned in unison.

"Stop calling it that, it wasn't even funny the first time." Ruby exclaimed loudly. Weiss didn't say anything but silently agreed with her partner's statement. The two sisters then began to argue about the quality of her jokes and then it devolved to an argument on what were the best donuts.

"No, everyone knows that the creamed filled donuts are the best!" Yang yelled, as if trying to get her point across with brute force.

"Wrong, frosted donuts with the rainbow sprinkles are way better!" Ruby argued back, refusing to believe that the cream donuts, which name seemed to escape her at the moment, were better. This would have continued, if the argument wasn't interrupted by a certain heiress.

"Quiet you two, we still have to hurry back to the dorms before we are late!" Weiss yelled getting the two to stop for a moment to realize their situation.

"And what would be late for Miss Schnee?" A very recognizable voice said from behind the three girls, causing the trio to jump surprised.

"P-Professor Ozpin, wh-what are you doing here?" Ruby ended up stuttering her words a bit as she and her team shuffled nervously at the headmaster of the school in front of them.

"Well girls, I was simply on my morning walk and decided to enjoy the view of the landscape from the dock when I heard the two of arguing." Ozpin then questioned them as he simply eyed them as he calmly took a sip of his coffee. "See, you three here makes me wonder. It is unusual for students such as yourselves to be out so early in the morning, and without Miss Belladonna no less."

His words just made them more nervous, "Um, well, y-you s-see." Ruby's stuttering become worse as she began to panic unable to answer Ozpin's question.

Deciding to help her sister out Yang began to take over. "You see sir, Weiss here ended up losing her scroll. Being the good friends that we are, we decided to help her look for it. She worried that she, um, will miss a very important call from her-um." Yang then began to lose focus as Ruby interjected herself once again into the situation.

"Her boyfriend!" Ruby blurted out, making things worse.

Her partner turned her head sharply towards her, whisper-exclaiming a furious 'WHAT?!'

Her face was red from rage, or embarrassment, or maybe both. But she could not dwell on that for long when the other sister kept digging the pale heiress' deeper in their lie.

"YES! Her boyfriend! You see, sir, this is Weiss' first real relationship and she didn't want to upset him by not answering him right away if he so happens to call. After all, he is a very busy man."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow for he noted Yang's wording but kept quiet as he processed what she said, "I see, but it leaves the question of where Miss Belladonna is." he told them with a straight face.

Yang looked to Weiss who looked back as if sensing what was about to be said. Oh, this was too good to pass up.

"Oh, thing is Weiss is dating Blake's dad. You can see why she wouldn't be here." Yang said with a small grin.

Weiss kept a stoic look on her face as she planned a way to get back at Yang for this. She was so mad that she skipped a full mental breakdown and went straight to cold, calculated revenge.

"I...see... Well, it's not my place to tell you girls who to date. You girls are old enough to decide on your own, so I'll let you girls be on your way." Ozpin said as he began to walk away from them.

Things stood quiet for the trio. Once they thought the headmaster was too far away to hear, Weiss and Yang started arguing about what had happened. Taking a sip from his mug, he felt amusement about what had transpired. Naruto had contacted him earlier that morning about the three girls he met in Vale and told the principal that he was keeping an eye on them.

It wouldn't be the first time a few students would miss the Bullhead to beacon and get stuck in Vale until they reopened to the public. The team leader of CFVY had done so multiple times the previous year. Not to mention he had a grasp of team RWBY's situation. Just hearing them try to conceive a convincing story was entertaining even more so when Yang insinuated that Weiss Schnee was dating her teammate's father.

Normally, that would raise concerns, but seeing that he personally knew Naruto and his rather unique marriage, Ozpin knew Naruto wasn't looking to add to his current list of problems. Dealing with a younger girlfriend was not on the list. A part of the spectacled man wanted to inform the girls that he already knew what had happened with Blake, but quickly decided that it was better to just watch events play out.

Deciding to head back to his office, he decided to make sure Glynda did not overwork herself early in the morning.

"I can't believe you said that to Professor Ozpin of all people... Yang Xiao Long, you will pay for this." Weiss glared at Yang, who just waved her off as if she wouldn't do anything. The trio were currently in line in the cafeteria, each with a tray in hand waiting to get food.

"Settle down, Ice Queen. You should be happy, you're in a relationship with hot older man." Yang said as she was handed a plate of eggs and bacon by one of the lunch staff. "I know some girls who would like to be in that kind of relationship, I'm jelly."

"Yang, you will rue this day so help me." Weiss exclaimed before she was handed her breakfast.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, why are you still mad? I even let you use the showers first for Pete's sake." Yang tried to reason with the white-haired girl, who was not having it. "Besides, Ruby was the one who suggested it."

"Me!? I didn't do anything! I just said she had boyfriend." Ruby yelled mid-reaching for a carton of milk. "You're the one who said she was dating Blake's dad!" The screaming from the red-hooded girl caused some students to stare at the three. Seeing the gossip train starting up, Yang groaned.

The team quickly left to find a table with some open seats, "Fine, Weiss, I'm sorry that I told Ozpin that you're dating a DILF. There, you happy?" Yang said.

They quickly found a spot near the windows even though the cafeteria was surprisingly full at the moment. Not that it helped the heiress' anger.

"NO!" Weiss quickly placed her tray on the table, moved forward and smacked her head on said table. It had been a rough day for the scarred girl. "Why me?"

"Um...At least, we don't have a lot of classes today. We just have combat practice and weapon maintenance. We could just go straight to Vale to-" Ruby was stopped by a loud orange-haired girl.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" Nora exclaimed as she quickly appeared out of nowhere on the other side of their table. Yang and Ruby said hello as Weiss was currently groaning into the table. "Sheesh, what's up with her?" the massive hammer wielder asked with a tilt of her head, poking the girl's head but getting no response.

"Weiss, had a rather rough morning." Ruby explain as she rubbed her partner's back. Weiss only muttered a 'don't touch me.' Although, the young girl ignored it and Weiss made no move to stop her or Nora.

"Did it had to do with-"

"NORA!" Nora hearing the sound of her BFF – and most likely future father of her children – she turned around to see Ren and the rest of her team. Most importantly, she saw what he was holding: a large stack of pancakes.

"Ren! Is that for me!?" Nora tried to act surprise as if touched by the gesture.

Ren grunted as he felt his arms and hands go numb, "Yes, Nora...they had enough...pancakes." Ren struggled to hold the large stacks of pancakes. As quickly as he could, he moved to the table and placed the stack on it with a rather loud thud. The black-haired boy collapsed on the seat next to Nora, who quickly moved closer to her friend when she noticed something important missing.

"Wait, no syrup?" she questioned Ren, who narrowed his eyes at her and said a tired if soft 'No.' before he hit his head on the table, mirroring the white-themed girl.

"Well, good morning Ruby, Yang, Snow Angel." The blond-haired boy said.

Weiss managed to let out a mumbled "Stop calling me that." And it was the ignored by the boy.

"Sup, Jaune, Pyrrha." Ruby said happily as she munched on her food while Yang quickly said hello to the two.

"So, why is Weiss being so intimate with the table?" Nora asked in between inhaling her stacks of pancakes. The other members each looked towards the white-haired girl as she continued to groan.

Ruby patted her back again to prepare her for an explanation, "Well...Yang did it." She wisely and swiftly shifted the blame on her older sister, since it was her fault.

"Hey, don't pin this on me!" Yang exclaimed. Betrayed by her own flesh and blood, how cruel was this world?

"You're the one who said-" Ruby then felt cold, so very cold, as a hand was soon clamped over her mouth preventing her from saying anything.

Looking towards the person that hand belonged to was Weiss. "If you even mutter another word, I will tell Glynda about those parts you used for Crescent Rose." Weiss whispered into her team leader's ear.

Ruby soon let out a small terrified squeak, and the redhead decided to change subjects, "...Okay, So, um... Did anything interesting happen yesterday when you guys went to Vale?" Pyrrha asked as she and the rest of team JNPR hadn't had the time to go see the city. Being from Mistral, she couldn't wait to go sightseeing with her team.

"Oh yeah, you guys went to Vale. How did it go?" Jaune asked, then saw team RWBY go real quiet. Both Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged a look before turning back at the girls. That wasn't a good sign.

"It was great!" Ruby said as the major of the day was actually pretty great, only that at night things went south.

So, Yang and Ruby then proceeded to tell team JNPR about their team's visit to Vale. They made sure to avoid the subject about Blake's and Weiss's fight. The conversation the two teams held went on as they talked about random stuff from class, homework and a planned shopping trip for the ladies of the group. For a while, things seemed normal... Until Nora happened.

"So...can we finally address the elephant in the room or what?" Nora said as she inhaled the last of her pancakes. Jaune and Pyrrha stared at her for her lack of tact. "What? We're going to ask about it anyways."

"I was waiting for the right time." Jaune said as he tried to argue with the orange-haired girl.

"Well, you were taking too long! Now spill it, ladies!" Nora retorted before she turned back to team RWBY, slamming her hands on the table as she did. "What was with all that yelling yesterday, why is Weiss kissing the table and where is BLAKE!?"

The three girls looked to each other. but before they could speak Nora started to ramble off about a random murder theory. Using the favorable moment, they quickly ducked under the table to hold an impromptu team meeting while JNPR tried to control Hurricane Nora.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby whispered as loud as she began to panic.

Yang and Weiss sighed as things were just not going their way today. "To be honest, why not just tell them?" Yang asked with a simple shrug. Ruby looked at her as if asking if she was serious, "I mean, why not? The eight of us been together for a while here and they seem good enough to listen and lend a hand. What'd make them say no?"

"Actually, I have to agree with...Yang on this." Weiss said as the two sisters looked at her, mirroring the same shocked expression. "Don't give me that look. Right now, we have nothing to go one to find Blake, even with her dad helping us. If we can get more people looking, we might be able to find her sooner."

"So... Are you going to tell us what happened?" Nora asked as she popped out from behind the team, surprising them, which caused the girls to scream.

Ruby quickly stared at Nora before she relented, "Okay, okay, fine, we will tell you guys but... I don't think this is really the place to talk about this though." Nora quickly got out from under the table to see more than a few people around them were staring and trying to eavesdrop.

"...good point." Nora stated, plopping back in her seat as Ren wished that he was back at his dorm in his bed.

XXXXXX

"Got some time to kill." Naruto sighed to himself, "Place this big, and not much to do."

Passing through the streets of Vale didn't do much except slowly kill time. For a moment he considered calling his wives but remembered the way Hinata could get if she didn't have good news after he messed up. At least Kali would smooth things out, he could see it. Being close friends to the point they married the same guy was a testament of their bond's strength.

For the cheerful but surprisingly meeker of the two it was a matter of time to calm down Hinata. Naruto envied that. It also gave him something to think about other than the fact he had to keep an eye out on certain mercenaries and terrorists. Looking at the sky pensively, he placed his hands in his pants pockets and pondered on his next move regarding Torchwick.

However, he also noted a familiar hood down the streets, which he followed quickly into what appeared to be an empty apartment building. Once in the lobby he found that it wasn't empty at all. In fact, he had a lot of the people he wanted to meet the most. And it was obvious by the squad around him that they wanted to be followed.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't say anything at first, instead he eyed the group of White Fang rookies at the lobby, "So, the Bloody Fang...Or should I call you Blood Fang to make it sound cooler?" he mocked them with the cheeky grin of a child, "Admit it, you just wanted to be in because the logo looked cool."

"Bastard..." one of them started but was stopped by one with a hood.

"Stand your ground, brother. We didn't come here to fight." Said another with a matching hood and fox ears.

Arching a brow, the blond businessman eyed them carefully, "Corsac, Fennec, to what do I owe the... I'd like to say pleasure, but I'd be lying."

Making it clear you disliked someone from the start helping to get them to show their true colors, "Mr. Uzumaki, you do not need such hostility." Said the fox-eared one.

"After all, we come here for our leader ordered us to see you." The one with a tail continued, "Sienna Khan herself wished to know of your whereabouts."

Reaching new heights with his arched eyebrow, he had to ask the obvious, "Are you talking about who I think you are? Because who I'm thinking of tried to claw my face off every time I invited her to eat. She has an adorable pouty glare, too."

"Our dear leader has given us either scarce or nonexistent reasons behind her concerns about you." Fennec replied.

"Which you guys don't seem to enjoy considering she's acting like a clingy ex." Naruto tried to annoy them with the line.

To their credit, only the unhooded members of the White Fang were outraged, for Corsac added, "We have also been tasked with looking into Brother Adam Taurus' actions." The name calmed them down.

It threw Naruto off briefly, "Pardon? Did you not think of doing so after he already had his first taste of blood despite Ghira's orders?" he growled that last part out.

"Reprehensible but needed during that time." Fennec started.

Corsac continued, "However, he seems to be into hiding, which is why we're asking for your cooperation by leaving matters to us."

"Yeah, no." Naruto blanched at them.

Fennec turned to his partner, both masking their anger with stoic faces, "I'd reconsider." He said, turning back to the blond, "Brother Adam works for the benefit of all Faunus, just like you have claimed to do for the entirety of your life. For that to be accomplished, he has cut all current ties with us to go unnoticed, as he has said."

"Only destinations he has are jail or the ground for some dirt smooching." The blond was getting impatient.

"We are trying to warn you." Corsac said, "Fighting him with all his followers would ruin your image. Please, for once, trust the future we are trying to build."

"I'm done listening." Naruto said, rolling his right shoulder and then the left, "No future built on destroying lives is worth having."

"Mr. Uzumaki, reconsider, you'd be-" one of the hooded Faunus said, but it was too late.

"Painting everyone you dislike as evil doesn't make you right, it just shows how much of a baby you all are."

"That's it!" one of the new blood shouted, racing at Naruto. "I'm not hearing that shit from a filthy hu-"

As he tried to punch Naruto, the blond stepped forward, grabbed him by the collar with one hand, and lifted him slightly for a brutal headbutt. The shock sent the White Fang rookie crashing flat on his ass after being let go. Glaring at the other White Fang members, the whiskered father put up his fists with practiced ease and a loose stance. Rookies weren't much of a problem, Fennec and Corsac could be.

"Alright, what'll it be?" he asked, ready for a fight, "Do you wanna say I attacked first or tell the truth?"

Corsac clenched his jaw slightly while Fennec narrowed his eyes briefly. But before they could make a move, they got a call from their scrolls. Shocked at the fact they recognized the tone, the White Fang members opened them to reveal an angry Sienna's face. Everyone gulped. Regardless of how much time she spent giving orders, she made sure not to get rusty with her whip.

"Have you finally found him?" she glared, Corsac and Fennec sweating slightly.

"We have-" they said, but Naruto snatched their phones to smile cheekily at her.

"Yo, Sienna-chan, why couldn't you call like a normal girl?" Naruto's amusement was evident, he knew the White Fang were the equivalent of a whipped husband when facing Sienna. Grinding her teeth, she let many years of frustrated emotions show only in her glare, "Any reason you're looking for me?"

"I told my men to contact you, but they seemed to have avoided me for a while." She growled, sweat building at the back of their heads, "And I wanted to rectify that." There was no hidden threat, only a promise of pain that would come regardless of what they tried.

"Alright, what's the problem?" he asked a bit more impatient than before.

"Your wives have been worried sick about you, for starters." She tried to act cool, collected and calculating.

But Naruto knew his women too well, ' _Hinata and Kali must have done something scary... Better ask later._ ' He pushed the worry to the back of his mind for later, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, this is from me." she glared harshly, "Adam is proving worthy of a place besides my seat."

"And yet you're looking into his business." He retorted with a scowl. "Care to tell me why?"

She frowned back, "I believe I was clear once Ghira stepped out that I am not obligated to tell you anything."

"Funny..." he started dryly, "Because I recall telling you something when Blake got in. I told every single one of you that if you pushed her to do something stupid or harmful that I would find you, I'd get my hands on whoever put her up to it, and..." Blue fire seemed to erupt around him as he whispered in a deadly tone, "...I'd make them wish for death."

For half a second Sienna suppressed a shiver that felt too wrong but oh so damn good at the same time. As a tiger Faunus, her instincts called for a true alpha male. Not a loser beta who'd bow to her every whim for what he assumed would earn him affection but made him look like a pathetic parasitic footstool. No, she wanted a man who'd stand up to her as an equal or more... Page 34 of her diary was proof of that.

Brushing aside old fantasies where teenage hormones made her want to feel his teeth sinking on her neck and his muscular chest on her back, she narrowed her eyes, "Do you really think she deserves your help?" As it stood, her young followers were rash. However, Naruto recognized the voice.

"Ilia?" he asked as he closed his eyes, sensing a presence hidden. Opening them, he stared at a seemingly empty space.

Done with her camouflage, a brunette with a long curly ponytail and a dark tan appeared, "You know she deserted us, she ran away just like a coward."

Everyone tensed, mostly Sienna, "That is enough! What do you think you're doing!?" she knew what would happen.

"That's rich." Naruto said, stepping forward, "Hiding your faces behind masks while claiming you're doing the right thing. It's easier to use that as a shield so you can't face what you're really doing, isn't it?" he bared his teeth, "Last I recall, the real White Fang had the guts to give their faces on the streets for their cause, not pretend to be monsters and then act like such! And you ask why Blake would leave you!?"

Steel met steel once the girl jumped at him. Not another word was said as Sienna watched in disbelief what happened, her airborne subordinate was midair and trying to attack Naruto, "I told you that was enough!" the Bengal tiger woman hollered, but it fell on deaf ears. "Do not engage him!"

Sparks flew in a clash of Naruto's insanely sturdy dagger and a bizarre segmented weapon. It looked like a foil but had a pointed tip for stabbing. The blond businessman finally got a look at his attacker and the fact a couple of the spots on her skins had changed colors. Facing a chameleon Faunus was troublesome if someone didn't have his sixth sense.

"I hit a nerve, didn't I?" Naruto asked with a scowl while the girl bared her teeth, "What is it, the mask part or my daughter?"

"Silence!" the girl tried to kick him, which he blocked with his free arm immediately.

Using the collision, she forced herself to jump back. But before she could continue, Fennec and Corsac held her shoulders, "Sister Ilia, desist! He is too out of your league!" Fennec told her, even if part of him wanted to skewer the scar-faced man too.

"Sorry about this, Mr. Uzumaki, we shall leave you with our humblest apologies." Corsarc bowed as Naruto scowled.

With a flick of his wrist, his dagger returned to its hidden compartment in his metal arm, "Next time she tries that..." he said and lifted a hand up, making the girl gasp at the sight of her horned mask, "Try to face me with your real face." He threw it at her feet and left, "What a damn waste of my time." He grumbled as he left.

Once out, the two hooded men grinned, "Is it done?"

The girl huffed but nodded, "Yes." She pulled out her scroll, "With this, we should be able to follow his every move."

Sienna grinned, "Good, you shall track him and make sure he..." her words slowed down the moments her eyes became dangerously angry slits, "...Is the tracking device working?"

"It should after how much we tested it." Corsac told her, "Why do you ask, High Leader?"

A suddenly worried Ilia noted something on her screen, "Uh...red dot's not moving." She tapped it, but the map showed a red dot which hadn't inched in any direction.

"Oh..." Fennec went, his ears falling as he held Ilia's mask, showing them the small device Naruto had stuck to it.

"Slick son of a bitch..." Sienna grumbled.

Meanwhile, Naruto had to make a call.

"Honey? Darling? You two there?" he asked out and on top of a roof.

"What took you so long? Did something happen?" Kali asked worriedly.

"I'd like to ask if you tried anything with Sienna, honey." He retorted, "She was far politer than I expected before her goons tried to put a tracking device on me."

"I should have seen that one coming..." the short-haired woman whispered after covering the mouthpiece.

"Is Hinata there?" he asked cautiously.

"She's training Himawari." Kali explained and heard a distinctive sigh of relief, "Anyway, what else happened?"

"Ok, please do me a solid and try to calm her down. Things will get messy and we know how she can get. Things will escalate."

Kali closed her eyes shut, "And if she knows her using Sienna backfired..." her eyes widened, "Oops!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "So she did try something and she's there!" he heard the call end, "Kali? Kali!? Oh come on..." he groaned, rubbing his face.

Back in Menagerie, Hinata rubbed her face with both hands, "So, that didn't work..." she moaned in despair.

"So..." Kali started, "Revenge?" she offered with a sheepish, almost timid smile.

"Later, Sienna is smart. We can't really force our hand." The pale-eyed woman said pensively. "If we just told him of her crush on him, she could get dangerous."

"I actually found her adorable before she became like her father." Kali sighed tiredly at the memory.

"Same here." Hinata closed her eyes, arms crossed under her breasts, "So, what is on your mind?"

"To be honest, for Blake to be in this much trouble for what she believed was right worries me." Kali started with a sadder smile.

"Like father, like daughter." Hinata whispered and held her fellow wife's hand kindly to ease her worries.

"I just wish we never had to come to this..." she was hugged by Hinata, the blue-haired cat woman rubbing her back.

"I know, I know... She took after us, too." She smiled nostalgically, "We fell in love and followed someone we thought would do great things."

Kali chuckled sadly, "I wish she had had our luck..." after a deep breath, she relaxed lightly, "Let's just prepare ourselves for what's to come." Hinata nodded, there was nothing else to do for now.

XXXXXX

"Alright, so, your dad's one of the scariest men in the world and you were with the White Fang... You've got one crazy life."

Blake sighed, not sure how she agreed to let the monkey boy Sun Wukong follow her around like a puppy. In the end, she didn't have much of a choice. She had gathered info on the White Fang's next move, had the help of a willing if questionable hunter in training, and she knew one thing. Whether or not she did this, she would see her father by the end of it.

"He was a magnet for trouble as a child, guess I inherited that." She whispered rather nostalgically.

"You tell me, so, are you sure you'll see him?" he asked and sipped his drink by using his tail.

Being in a simple café didn't offer much cover, but it let her relax and prepare herself mentally for what was to come, "If I don't see this for myself, I won't be able to live with such a decision. Knowing him, knowing my dad... Yes, he'll be the first guy to throw a punch if needed." She chuckled a bit.

A memory tickled the back of her mind, a tiny version of herself...cheering on her father in black dress pants, an orange button-up shirt, and black loafers. He was protecting his baby girl, much to his little girl's joy. It was a kneejerk reaction for him. He saw a guy make fun of his daughter's ears and he tried to confront him. When that failed and the guy flicked her ears to antagonize him, the moron lost all teeth.

It was the little things that made Blake miss her dad more. She always wondered what would happen if she met him after joining the White Fang. Blake wanted to push the thought to the back of her mind as she had in the past. Seeing her father yesterday forced everything out. She ended up revealing she was a Faunus to her team in the worst way possible, then ran away as she has always done when she was afraid.

Except her dad wouldn't be there to comfort her.

Ahead was something she will have to do on her own... But with Sun tagging behind despite her protests.

"Yeah...If he is here then chances of meeting him are almost guaranteed. I'm...not sure if I'm ready to face him." Blake said as she stared at her tea. How can she face her dad after everything she's done?

"Well, look, I'm not entirely sure about this whole situation, but with the way you described your rather scary dad..." Sun ignored the way she glared at him, "...I think he would just be happy to see you again."

"I'm not sure he would, but thanks, Sun," Blake said as she rose from her seat and exited the cafe they were in and began to walk the streets of Vale.

"So, what's the plan?" Sun asked as he walked behind the cat girl with his hands behind his head.

"Unless you have a clue about what the White Fang is planning, I got nothing." Blake began to think about what the White Fang had in mind. It didn't make any sense, why would anyone need that much Dust? Even when she was with the organization they never needed much.

"Well, lucky for you I so happened to find out some stuff," Sun stated as Blake turned towards with a look of interest. "While I was on that ship I overheard some of the crew members talking about huge shipments of Dust coming in from Atlas sent over by the Schnee Dust Company."

Blake couldn't believe how lucky it was that Sun had managed to find some crucial information by accident. Maybe she inherited her dad's luck. And if the White Fang was behind the robberies, then what better way to get the job done and get one over on the Schnee family?

"Sun, when is the Dust shipment scheduled to come in?"

And as she asked that, someone else had a question regarding such a thing.

"Are you serious?" Weiss asked the blond man as they and the rest of her non-missing team sat at a café.

Team JNPR and Naruto's contact were on their way, so the man took his time to enjoy a donut and coffee, "Chances are the Blood Fang's targeting it."

"And you're asking me, why?" the heiress questioned curiously.

"Wait, did you change their names again?" Yang asked only to be silenced by the two blue-eyed blade users' stares.

"Anyway..." Naruto started as he ignored her, "Being a Little Schnee Princess means you must know a couple things about the family business."

Ruby had a good question to make, "Isn't that a bit too, well, much to ask?" she looked at the two, "I mean, Weiss is smart and all, but would her father really tell her such things?"

"Actually, I remember her big sister knew every shipment the company ran when I first met her." He replied.

Weiss rubbed her face, "Yes, see, my father wanted her to be the one leading the company, so he had her study everything it managed. As soon as I could read I also dealt with that." Flicking her silver ponytail back, the icy girl continued, "Sadly, it's been a long time since I've checked, so I remember a few at the top of my head."

"Good enough." Naruto nodded and then, after a silent pause where the three girls just stared at him patiently, looked at his watch, "What's taking him so long?"

"I'm here." Growled a young man.

Clad in a hooded black jacket which collar covered his mouth and nose, matching pants, combat boots, and gloves. He simply sat down besides the four at the table, nonchalantly dropping like a corpse with both his hands in his pants pockets. Calmly and rudely he crossed his legs while resting his feet on the table and tilted his head towards the middle-aged man accompanying the girls.

"Yes, they're the backup, or part of it." The blond told him.

"Kids, really?" the hooded man asked and then shrugged, "Actually, anything's fine so long as they can hold their own. Drop's tonight."

"That's your inside man?" the brawler arched a delicate eyebrow at his appearance and attitude.

The snow-haired girl blanched, "Some manners he has."

"Girls, do not judge a book by its cover, he's…somewhat reliable." The real state agent replied.

"How about you kiss my ass?" the hooded man growled rather ferally, "Anyway, what are you bringing them for?"

"Little Princess here has some information about the cargo." The suited blond answered.

Raising an innocent hand as if being back in class with a certain intimidating female teacher with a riding crop, the redhead asked, "Wait, why do you need to know about that?"

"Actually, you got me curious." The hooded figure said, leaning toward the scar-faced girl, "Because all I know is that we need to get it, not what it is."

Closing her eyes first, the white-themed beauty took a deep breath, "If I am correct in what it could be, it won't help anyone if they get their hands on it. However, knowing my father…" she exhaled a breath she had held at the idea, "Many could end injured or…dead."

"What!?" the two older men exclaimed.

"An eye for an eye…" she explained, "After all, he got wind of how one of the new faces of that group is a murderer."

"And I know who he is." The businessman clenched his hand into a tight fist, "Can't say I blame your dad for going to that conclusion, but I'm not letting the idiots following that brat die."

"Good, because I have to pretend to be one of them." The hooded man commented, "So, if I die, I am coming to haunt and then kill your ass."

"Love you too." The blond answered with a soft grin.

"I hate you so much…" his contact groaned.

XXXXXX

And that's my rap!

Thanks to my beta for helping me get this far. I am so sorry that these latest chapters have been built-up for what you wanna see, but I'll try to deliver along him. Be patient, though, he's busy with real life and I have a lot on my plate with real life kicking me when I'm down and a new, demanding, exhausting job. Thus, my offer for anyone interested to be a beta-writer is still there for those interested.

Swordslinger out!


	4. Party Crashers

I OWN NOTHING

My new beta and I are having a hard time working things out, most of it my fault, not his. Blame me for rushing a few things, as usual.

 **XXXXXX**

"Sooooo...Are you sure you told them the right place?" Ruby asked Yang who was currently waiting near Vale's docks.

The two sisters were currently by themselves. After meeting with the hooded man, Naruto and the man left to discuss more details about tonight. Weiss was with them but left an hour ago to got to the CCT trying to get more information on the deliveries coming from Atlas. During that time, they ended up texting JNPR. Ruby felt guilty about keeping them out of the loop after talking to them.

Plus, they could provide back up for whatever was going to happen tonight, "I did tell them to meet up at the docks by the..." Yang pulled out her scroll to read what she wrote when they heard a rather loud voice call out to them.

"HELLO! Team RWBY! Well, RY! No, that sounds really weird." Nora said as she quickly rushed up to them.

Following behind her was the rest of her team lagging behind as well as breathing rather heavily, "NORA...What...Did...We...Say about running off?" Ren huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

Nora placed a finger on her chin in thought, "Um...Not to run off? I think?" she said unsure about what he meant, after all, Ren told her not to do a lot of things that she still does when he is not around.

"And why did you have to run all the way from the air docks!?" Jaune questioned as he held his side in slight pain. Oh god, this was going to be one of those times in which he'd be sore for a week.

"Yang said to get here ASAP, so I did," Nora argued her point.

Pyrrha held her hands up trying to get them to focus for a minute, "Okay, look, all that matters is that we got here on time." The gladiator redhead stated as she looked towards Yang and Ruby who were currently watching in amusement. "So, what is it that you had us come to Vale all of a sudden?"

"Does it have to do with Blake being missing or Weiss' boyfriend?" Nora asked as Jaune, who was currently leaning against a wooden guardrail, suddenly grew more interested in what was happening. Pyrrha noticed this as a small frown appeared on her face before it disappeared.

"Whoa, didn't expect that rumor to spread so quickly." Yang muttered as she rubbed her neck awkwardly.

She heard Ruby whisper to her, "Weiss is going to kill you, you know."

"Well..." the blonde started, ignoring the dread she felt, "It's about Blake."

"Oh finally, you're going to tell us what happened. You three wouldn't say a thing about what happened all day!" Nora yelled as Ren decided to intervene, preventing Nora from ranting off.

"Nora, this is probably a rather sensitive topic for them. It's not something that should be said out in the open with all these people around. It would be for the best if we move to a more private location to talk about this." Ren said as turned to Yang and Ruby who stood quite as this was probably the longest that either of them heard Ren talk.

"Um...Right. We know just the place." Yang said as she and the rest of the group began to leave the docks as Ruby noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, she noticed some police tape covering a window of a shop. Looks like somebody had broken in the other day. Ruby wanted to get a closer look but that would mean getting left behind, so the red-haired girl quickly caught up to the group. If she had stayed a few more seconds she would have bumped into a monkey Faunus and her teammate.

"Is that the place over there?" Blake asked as the two approached the docks, motioning to the shipping yard a few blocks away from their current location.

"Yep, from what I heard the cargo ship coming from Atlas will have to unload all of its cargo there," Sun said as he spotted a ship coming over the horizon just then.

"Okay, let's get a better view of the shipping yard. That office building will have to do until we map out the area more." Blake said as she and Sun walked toward the shipping yard.

Meanwhile, her father decided to make things more personal not that far away. The blond and his hooded friend had managed to sneak around the outskirts of the city. A rather unwelcoming section where some delinquents made their place along criminals. Several residents, a good chunk of them being outcasts, were unaware of them sliding in and out of shadows until arriving at their destination.

"Are you sure about this?" the hooded man asked him as they stood near an abandoned warehouse where the White Fang currently hid, one of Adam's temporal headquarters.

"Blake was my priority, finding the brat was number two since I figured he'd be close behind." He growled the last part, clenching his mechanical hand into a tight fist. "Besides, if I know her, she will be around to see to it the Blood Fang doesn't do anything stupid."

"You sure about sticking with that name?" the other man asked, removing his hood.

"Pretty sure." The blond told the spiky haired brunet with sharp eyes, sharper canines, a pointy goatee, and a wolf-themed White Fang mask with dog ear tips over the forehead. Adding to that the red tear marks under his eyes and a set of sharp claws hidden by his gloves, he was a howling session away from being confused with a werewolf.

"Alright, I'll call their attention, you..." the brunet turned, and groaned, "You're already in." He sighed as the blond had disappeared without making a sound

Only an opened window suddenly closing clued him where he had gone, "Kiba, what're you doing here?" His train of thought was halted quickly by a common grunt.

"Pissing on the welcome mat, what's it to you?" the canine man growled, "Get back to your post."

"Y-Yeah..." the grunt scurried in at the sight of the man's sharp fangs.

As he got in, he saw a glimpse of the blond. Walking in, he saw the scar-faced man wave from on top of a catwalk casually before blending into the shadows. Kiba groaned again and tried to ignore the way the blond showed off. He remembered him as a sparring partner, a consistent pain in the ass, and the guy who surprised everyone with how easy he beat up the wolf-dog hybrid Faunus in a match.

"Cheeky bastard." He whispered and soon found Edward, "Yo, what's the deal now?"

"Doing our job." The enormous man growled, "And for once stick to your role."

"Oh, afraid I'll take the spotlight from you?" Kiba taunted with a smirk.

"No, it's to show you how things should be done." Edward stated firmly, "Finally, I may get a chance to shred that pest to ribbons."

"Is that so?" Kiba asked, keeping his cool.

"Seems your former friend hangs around this city." Edward smirked widely, "And if he crosses us, I want to give him a new scar."

Kiba snorted, "Good luck with that. If he beat me fair and square, what makes you think you have a chance?"

The chainsaw wielder pulled out his weapon, "Because this will help me, unlike you, declawed pup."

"Big words, big guy." Kiba bared his teeth, and from his sleeves shot out two steel gauntlets with sharp steel claws attached on the fingers. "Care to back them up?"

"Do not make fools of yourselves." Adam's voice stopped them from fighting.

Kiba sneered, "What do you want, kiddo?"

Adam was unfazed by the remark, "Same as we all do." He said coolly, holding his sword's handle tightly, "Edward will take charge of tonight's operations. I hope that is okay with you, Kiba."

"No respect for your seniors?" the dog-wolf man asked, "Heh, sure, let him find Naruto. I'll get a couple laughs out of that at least."

"We never mentioned his name." Adam commented softly.

Kiba grinned, "Only one guy can get you tense, kiddo." His grin grew into a smirk, "Afraid of him? Good, because I underestimated him once and regretted it ever since. However, you have a whole other level of pain waiting for you." He chortled slightly as Adam frowned deeper, "Separating him from his daughter? Why not jump off a building if you dislike life that much?"

"Worry not, we have the means to make sure he isn't any interference to our plans." Adam smiled at that, taking the smirk off Kiba's face.

"And what fantasy is that?"

Edward smirked then, "Too bad, pup. You'll need to see it, no spoilers." He walked past Kiba, purposely bumping shoulders with him.

"Make sure to keep everyone after Naruto as soon as this mission is over, our High Leader tried to and failed." The red-haired swordsman told him before walking in front of Edward.

Taking a moment to control his anger, Kiba flipped them the bird, "Yeah, yeah, she's not into you, so get that stick outta your ass and cry me a river." He grumbled and turned.

"So..." a disguised Naruto asked as he walked to him, wearing the uniform with the addition of a mouth-piece, "How much do I owe you for dealing with the brat?"

Grinning darkly, Kiba chuckled, "No need to worry. Knowing how pissed he'll be once this blows in his face is reward enough."

"Yeah, don't get yourself killed, mutt." The blond smirked back.

"Same to you, fox bastard." Kiba shrugged and left.

XXXXXX

"Hello, welcome to the beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I assist you today?"

The hologram AI asked that to Weiss from behind the receptionist desk as the heiress walked into the communication room of the CCT Center. A part of her was building up with dread, maybe it wasn't too late to back out now. No, the others knew she was coming here for information on the what was coming in that shipment from Atlas.

"I need to make a call to the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas, please."

Processing her statement, the computer quickly patched her through to terminal 3, "Here it is, thank you for waiting." Weiss quickly gave a smile and a thank you to the hologram which made her feel weird since this wasn't a living thing. Walking over to the terminal that was directed towards, Weiss sat down and took a deep breath to calm herself.

' _Please, don't be there._ ' Weiss thought.

The screen flickered on as her call was connected to reveal an orange haired girl, "Thank you for calling the Atlas-Oh, Miss Schnee!" the girl was pleasantly surprised to see the Schnee heiress on the other end of the call. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Unfortunately, your father had just left the building with General Ironwood a few minutes ago," the girl said as her eyes darted to the side as if she was looking at someone.

"It's okay, Rebecca, that's not why I'm calling about." Weiss said. Rebecca gave her an understanding smile, "I was wondering if you can find some files for me, I compiled a short list for you." Weiss then plugged her scroll to the terminal.

Its data was transferred to Rebecca who quickly glanced over the list, "Can I ask what this is for?" Rebecca's question seemed innocent, but her eyes darted to the side again. Weiss said it was for a school project, but… "Um...are you aware some sensitive documents are on this list, ma'am?" Her eye once again darted as Weiss grew suspicious.

"Then I will be sure to treat them with care," Weiss said as kept a calm face.

"Pray tell what kind of school project this is." A very familiar voice spoke as Weiss' calm façade fell apart.

' _Oh no_.'

"Tell me what are you actually going to do with these files, Weiss?" a woman said as Rebecca moved out of her seat so an older Schnee could see her sister.

"W-Winter, it's really good to see you again," Weiss replied and tried to remain calm. While happy to see her older sister in so long, she had rather impeccable timing at the moment. "What are you doing at the-"

"Don't try to direct the conversation elsewhere, Weiss." Winter told her firmly as she crossed her arms across her chest, "What were you going to do with these files?"

"I...um..." Weiss' eyes looked downwards as she got scolded by Winter, looking out the corners of her eyes she saw that her sister's voice and tone had drawn the attention of some nearby people. A part of her wanted to lie and say that it was for her training to take over the company, but Winter always had a way of telling if she was lying.

"Weiss...Why do you really need these files?" Winter's face and tone of voice had softened when she noticed her sister's change in mood.

"My team and I are currently looking into the White Fang's activity in the area." Weiss confessed. Winter kept a calm face as she listened to the mention of the terrorist group. Seeing that she wasn't interrupted, Weiss continued. "We have reason to believe that they are going to target a shipment that is coming to Vale today and the files would help us with that."

Winter was quiet, as she took all this information in before long she spoke. "You're telling me that you, a first-year student, are investigating an internationally dangerous terrorist organization that would gladly kill you given the opportunity just because you're Schnee, is that correct?" Weiss cringed at the sentence. "Do you really need me to tell you, how idiotic I think this is?"

"No, Winter. I know how stupid this is but...a teammate needs me." Weiss spoke. "I can't leave her alone or my team…"

The older Schnee sighed, "I see..." Winter said, "As much as I would like for you to abandon this idea of yours. This might be beneficial to both of us."

"What do you mean?" Weiss questioned.

Winter explained, "I'm not able to say much, but General Ironwood has reason to believe that the recent increase of Dust robberies committed in Vale by Torchwick and the White Fang are connected. But he won't be able to launch an investigation without approval from you headmaster. If you can provide evidence that the two are somehow working together. Then it would allow him some leeway to investigate."

Weiss couldn't help but ask, "So if I help...does that mean you will come to Vale?" Winter smiled a little but shook her head.

"As much as I would like to go to Vale, in the end, it would be up to the General to decide." Winter said and Weiss let out a sad 'oh'. A few seconds later, Weiss heard her scroll beep. "I transferred the files that you requested and little extra just in case. Weiss, if what I have been hearing is true about what is in that shipment, then please be careful."

"I will," Weiss said before she quickly remembered something, "Um...Winter, do you know anyone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, would you?"

Winter's eyes widen slightly before another smile appeared on her face, "It's hard not to know the man that punched Father in the face, but I haven't heard that name in quite a bit," she remembered that night rather well, one of her fondest memories in fact. Seeing her father knocked down a couple of pegs, was a sight to see. "But that begs the question how do you know that name?"

The older white-haired women had an eyebrow raised in question. "Well, it turns out that his daughter is one of my teammates," Weiss answered as she redirected the questioned back at her trying to find out more about the older male.

"I had the pleasure of running into him a number of times both on and off duty. He is a rather...unusual man, it's rather hard typecast him into a category because of it. There is one thing I can say for sure he is a good person and honest. He's also a skilled fighter. If he quit being a businessman, he could easily transition into a huntsman. As I'm rather ashamed to admit it, he helped me out a few times."

Weiss listened carefully, to hear her sister honest opinion on the man help her see that he was someone that had earned Winter's respect which was a rather hard thing to do, ' _I figured he was strong. However, for a man to help Winter and earn her praise is quite a feat…_ '

"Although, his wives can be difficult to deal with at times," Winter commented.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean?"

Winter faked a cough as a light blush formed on her cheeks. "I'd rather not say." The older Schnee could see it made Weiss even more curious. "But if Naruto is in Vale then I can rest a little easier, knowing that you will be safe. That doesn't mean you can slack off either, understand?"

"Okay Winter," Weiss said as Winter coughed again and began to talk once again.

"One last thing, if your teammate is anything like her biological mother then...I would recommend keeping her away from alcohol. Take care, Weiss." Winter stated with a blush on her face and quickly ended the call. Weiss couldn't help but feel curious about what just happened. How could Winter say something like that and leave her hanging? She had to know!

It just so happened she had a way of knowing with a good call, "Yeah, this is Naruto." The blond said after sneaking into a locker room, careful not to get spotted.

"Mister Uzumaki, I have the data and will transfer it to you now." She started, "M-My sister Winter wants us to help, she believes a criminal by the name of Torchwick is aiding the White Fang."

"It explains how they're getting shadier…" he started, then his brain clicked, "Wait, your sister?"

Weiss nodded, "Yes, Winter mentioned she knew you and felt comfortable that you're here. Apparently, General Ironwood has been looking into this too." And then, she blushed when she had to ask, "She, um, also mentioned something related to alcohol and Blake. Is there anything I should-"

"Sorry, Little Schnee Princess, you're cutting out!" he hung up quickly, blushing up a storm, "Damn it, woman, don't go telling innocent kids about those things…"

XXXXXX

"Salutations!"

"Whoa!" Ruby yelped as she bumped into an adorable redhead. "P-Penny!?"

"Yes, Ruby." The orange-haired girl said, examining the new quartet, "It appears you have more friends than last time. Although you are lacking the Faunus."

"Blake's a Faunus!?" Jaune exclaimed in shock.

Pyrrha hummed in thought, "That explains why she'd slap Nora's wrist to protect tuna from her."

"Can you..." Jaune tried to make sense, but couldn't, "...just let me get the hang of this. Sorry, things are getting crazier."

"No problem." Penny chirped cheerfully, "I heard a friend of a friend is a friend to one." She raised a hand, "If you wish, I can help you track your missing friend down."

"We don't really need the help, Penny." Ruby told her.

"I see you're lacking her in your group, and this bigger group suggests a searching party. Or..." she stepped forward and held Ruby's hand, "...maybe you're a rescue party and are going on a mission to help her. If it is such a case, allow me to aid you. After all, I am combat ready!"

Ruby thought of a simple way to say no, "I understand your desire to help, but this can be-"

Sadly, Nora didn't care, "Yes, the more the merrier and the more we can break!" she hooked her arm around her fellow orange-head with a massive grin, dragging her along quite literally as Penny's feet slid over the hard floor. However, all the bow-wearing girl did was wave at the others to follow her and the taller kidnapper.

"Come on, Ruby, your cheerful friend is going in the right direction." That surprised the others.

Everyone gave each other concerned and confused looks, and out of the six Ren spoke, "I'm not the only one who found that suspicious, am I?"

"Just where did you even find that girl?" Jaune asked, rubbing the back of his head, "Also, hurry, don't let her near Nora too long." The group did that, quickly giving chase and wondering what madness would ensure. Penny didn't want to leave them alone, and Nora had taken a liking to her, keeping her close like a lioness with her cub.

"You would not believe the kinda day we had yesterday." Yang commented, "Just trust me. When you meet Blake's dad, your mind will be blown further."

"Let's try and get this over with." Weiss sighed.

And it was at night, at the docks, that everything started. From on top of a roof, none other than Blake and her follower stared at the cargo. Meanwhile, Team JNPR backed the other members of Team RWBY and the quirky redhead in their search for said cat-girl. Last but not least, one blond father was coming to see his little princess.

"This is so not my style..." he grumbled in a standard White Fang uniform but with a hood on and a high collar to hide his mouth and easily identifiable scarred cheeks. For his prosthetic arm he wore a black glove and also had a matching one for his other one. Being in a ship with loyalists to the group of activists turned extremists didn't qualify as a good evening, but he had plans.

"Get ready, intel says they're packing heat." He heard Adam's right-hand man as he revved a large chainsaw.

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

Edward narrowed his eyes under his mask at who he thought was a rookie, "If you can't face it, how can you face your offspring when telling them you didn't do anything to help all Faunus?"

Naruto bit back a growl, ' _Brainwashing kids, huh? Sienna, I hope that's all Adam..._ '

"We're here!" the pilot told them, the door opening with lines leading down to large crates. It didn't take long for the majority to jump out onto the crates using them as stairs to make it down safely. Naruto was stuck in the middle behind Kiba. As they climbed down, Naruto noticed two important things.

One, most of Faunus with them were just above a normal civilian. They didn't even have their auras unlocked which would make them easier to take out if needed. The second thing he noticed was that the mask that he was forced to wear was extremely difficult to see out of. Mostly due to them being designed for Faunus's in mind. The lighting and mist at the docks didn't help his situation.

Everyone reached the concrete floors of the docks and surveyed the area for anything out of the ordinary. Even Naruto and Kiba pitched in although both had different reasons. If the blond had to guess, Blake was already there, given her training he should be able to narrow down the area that she would favor. Eyeing the nearby high ground was tough due to the mask but he was able to narrow it down to three buildings.

If he could only find a way to...

Kiba elbowed him to catch his attention to show that the lieutenant had arrived. Edward looked around before he addressed his brethren.

"Okay, listen up. We got exactly 8 minutes max to get this done. Squad A, secure the area. Squad B, start preparing to transport the crates out. The next bullhead will come in with the tow cables we need, secure as many as we can get. Meanwhile, I and a few others will go take care of the guards inside and locate the special cargo from Atlas. Now get moving people." Edward ordered as the Faunus quickly went to work.

As he turned to leave, he eyed Kiba with a snarl on his face as if telling him to try something, "I think he likes you." Naruto stated as Kiba growled in response.

"Yeah, fuck him too. For now, we have to do as we're ordered." Kiba said as he went off to help the others with the crates. Naruto reached into his pocket and quickly sent a message to his daughter's friends and the other kids about his location. He knew they should have been already nearby. After he sent it, Naruto saw another bullhead coming in.

"Grab the tow cable. Let's move." A White Fang member called out as some of the ships' occupants took guard aiming down their guns, looking every way.

"Well, Blake better believe I was right." the blond whispered to himself.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe it..." Blake muttered in sadness as she watched as more members of the White Fang file out the ship and secure the Schnee company's crates. Deep down she knew what they were doing, but she didn't want to be right. However, seeing is believing and after what was displayed before her she could really be certain. "My dad was right..."

 **"** Blake," Sun whispered as he wanted to reach out to comfort the girl. Sure, they found out the White Fang were behind the robberies and-

 **"** What's the hold up! Hurry it up people, we don't have long before we're found out! So, why don't you animals pick up the pace!?" the fact they are working with Roman Torchwick.

Didn't see that one coming.

"This doesn't make any sense. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially with someone like him." Blake said as she soon threw all caution to the wind, jumped from her hiding spot and rushed in. Sun was flabbergasted, why did she have to charge in like that? Still, what a woman. Before long, he followed her in a stealthier way.

As for the rest of team RWBY, JNPR and Penny, they were currently three blocks away near an open café getting a last-minute bite to eat before the operation began. Feeling her scroll vibrate, Ruby pulled it out to see that it was from Blake's dad, causing her alert everyone the others.

"Okay gang, time for Operation Get Blake Back and-"

Ruby started to speak before Nora yelled over her. "LET'S BREAK SOME LEGS!" Weiss sighed as she wondered where she went wrong in life, she couldn't even enjoy her coffee before things went down.

"Can we focus here? Mr. Uzumaki just sent us the message. That means the White Fang has already started their mission, we have go there now!" Weiss reminded them of the gravity of the situation as the extremist Faunus were robbing her family at the moment.

"Chill, Weiss! Besides, the big guy is there with the wolf man. What's the worst that could happen?" Yang argued with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

And the worst happened.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Roman cursed as he found himself being held hostage by a black-haired girl with a bow and a pointy sword aim at his neck.

"Don't move an inch..." she threatened.

He wasn't really worried, it wouldn't be the first time this sort of thing happened. Although, he will give the little lady props for managing to get the drop on him while he was talking to one of the animals. None of which could even bother following directions! Despite the hatred for Roman, the White Fang were quick to close in on them with guns and blades point at the girl. At least they were fast on their feet.

"I hope you had a follow up on this plan." Roman commented as the girl's blade inched closer to his neck. "Whoa, take it easy, little lady. That might leave a mark." Even while being held at hostage, Roman wasn't worried. His aura would easily take the hit. It was pointless, really.

Blake eyed the group of Faunus that were surrounding her before she pulled her bow off reveal her cat ears to them which seemed to stop them for the moment.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum!?" Blake said in an almost pleading tone, there had to be a reason why. The White Fang seemed to have stopped as they looked away, some were stunned and others shameful on what they were doing. As the White Fang looked at each other on what they should do, Roman turned his head slightly to see her ears.

"Huh, that explains it..." Roman muttered to himself.

One of the White Fang members was currently face-palming in the back of the group, ' _She's my daughter, alright._ ' Naruto thought as he wanted to both bang his head against the metal crates and smack his daughter upside the head for abandoning all his teaching. He had seen her sneaking around the dock, but she was too far for him to stop her and after she had revealed her hand before her opponents.

Naruto noticed Kiba had sneaked off, probably to get to whatever was sent from Atlas. He wished him all the luck because he wouldn't be able to help him out with his new problem. He inched his way forwards, making sure to stay a good distance to not give himself away. He hoped that the girls were on their way.

-About a minute ago-

"So how do we get inside?" Pyrrha asked as they were currently outside the docks, but the barbwire fence and locked front gates prevented them from getting in.

"I didn't think that far ahead to be honest." Ruby admitted as Yang looked around to see a fire escape on a nearby apartment.

Humming as she judged the distance, she figured that the jump wasn't that far she told the others her idea, "Well, I think I found us a way in." Yang pushed a dumpster underneath the ladder and pulled it down. Just before she started to climb, she stopped. "Jaune, Ren, why don't you guys go first?" Yang said as Jaune looked confused.

"Wait, why should we go first?" Jaune question before Yang pointed to the other girls.

"Isn't obvious?" Yang asked rhetorically.

At the very least, he quickly realized what she was saying: without counting Yang, all the girls were wearing skirts. "Oh..." Jaune nodded as both he and Ren began to climb up the fire escape. Yang motioned the others to follow but was quickly stopped by Weiss.

"Yeah, no, you first, Yang." The heiress ordered firmly, and it was Yang's turn to be confused.

"Me, why?" Yang exclaimed and in response Weiss pointed at the climbing male.

"The same reason they went first." Weiss stated and pushed Yang onto the ladder, following soon after the blonde bombshell.

Nora grabbed the ladder after her and looked upwards. "Wow, Weiss! Those are rather adult-like! Trying to impress someone, eh?" Nora commented.

Weiss was quick to cover her skirt as she exclaimed, "NORA!"

Climbing up, Jaune and Ren had a light banter near the top.

"Hey, Ren?" Jaune called out to the aloof male, who reached the top of the building first before he turned around to address his team's leader.

"Yes, what is it, Jaune?"

"Um, do you think the rumors are true about...you know, Weiss?" Jaune asked his only male friend, who raised an eyebrow.

Ren crossed him arms as he looked over the edge of the building. "You will have to be more specific, Jaune. There are a lot of rumors concerning Weiss and team RWBY as a whole." he commented.

"You know, the one about Weiss having an... older boyfriend." Jaune clarified and Ren was able to piece together what was being asked. "Normally, I wouldn't pay attention to those types of things. But given the fact that Weiss was out late last night, the way she was behaving all day and how she wasn't even there to meet us in Vale and with what Nora said-"

Ren interrupted him, "Jaune, you should know by now to ignore the majority things Nora says. Besides, the thing with Weiss, is just a rumor. Just like most of them, it will pass."

Jaune sighed. "I know, it's just... what if it isn't?" The blond leader asked worriedly.

Ren silently shook his head at his leader's obvious crush on the white-haired girl and wished to help. However, he needed his friend to focus on the task at hand right now. **"** Look, Jaune, right now you have nothing to worry about. Like I said, it's just a rumor with no evidence to back it up. It will fade away." he said, and it seemed to have gotten through to Jaune who seemed much calmer.

"Yeah, you're right." Jaune stated and went quiet briefly. Then, he had to speak once again. "So... What kind of rumors about team RWBY are there?"

Ren stayed silent as his eyes dart towards the fire escape to hear the Schnee heiress yelling at Nora to stop commenting on her underwear.

"Well, there is the one with them-" Ren started before he stopped when he noticed Yang reached the rooftop. "We'll talk about it later."

"Damn, that took longer than expected." Yang commented as she noticed the two males being unusually quiet. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing..." They stated at the same time. Yang shrugged, not really caring. Soon the rest of the group had managed to make it to the top.

"Okay, now what should we do Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

Suddenly, multiple bullheads were seen over the docks followed by a small earthquake. "Well, I hope you guys have been working on your landing strategies." Yang said before she ran, jumping over the edge of the building over the link fence onto the other side below. It didn't take long before the rest sans Jaune, Penny and Nora followed her with the same strategy.

"You got to be kidding me," Jaune said before he was forcibly pushed off by Nora who jumped afterwards with a hearty laughter.

Penny stayed on the rooftop as she began to talk out loud. "I wonder if they knew I could have opened the locks for them. Oh, well." she then jumped after her new friends to whatever they were doing.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Again, so sorry for these cliffhangers, but we can all agree this was getting very long. Next chapter, no holds barred, it's time for the gang to fight and get into some action. Once again, big thanks to shadow wolf125767 for being the beta-writer here, he's been doing his best and giving me loads of stuff to write while I'm busy.

Sadly, I'm dealing with a lot of personal stuff and things have been getting tedious and more stressful than before. Worry not, I will try my best.

Off topic here, but I've been working on a side-project with a friend for some time, too. It won't be posted until it's finished, so that's another reason I have been silent. However, it's taking me a LONG time to write for many others.

Thank you for your patience, and I mean that.

Swordslinger out!


	5. CANCELED

Regarding this story, it will be deleted. After some deliberate talk with my beta and pondering on it, yes, the flaws are many and I don't have a real goal or anything other than "have Naruto be Blake's dad" for the funsies.

Thus, I decided to cancel this story.

I know many of you will be mad, and I won't blame you if you put any intentionally hurtful words against me for this. Hell, at this point I'm sure I'll get that no matter what I do even if I bend over backwards to try to please everyone.

So, what will I do?

There was a MUCH earlier drawing for this idea which instead of having Naruto as Blake's dad had another character from a different franchise I know and love:

KIRYU KAZUMA

So, after pondering to myself how I could've done this, I am willing to give this a try rather than try to keep alive a story which has no substance.


End file.
